Pares no tan Inesperados
by Alex Kacr
Summary: De la nada Luka comienza a alejarse de Miku y esta última no comprende por qué el distanciamiento de su nueva amiga le afecta tanto. Una tarde Gumi decide hacer que Miku se distraiga un poco, pero bajo la advertencia de que hará que la peliacua estrene su identificación de mayoría de edad. ¿Qué tendrá planeado la peliverde? Luka x Miku
1. ¿Es Esto Una Presentación?

Konishiwa! Aquí yo con un proyecto más. XD

Este Fic tendrá algunos capítulos, no sé cuantos porque aun lo estoy escribiendo XP

Como siempre muchas gracias Alchemya sensei (Toeto sensei) ya sabes que sin tu ayuda yo ni si quiera me hubiese animado a escribir!

Por último, esto va dedicado a todas esas buenas personas que pasaron y leyeron Bromas del Destino y en especial a las que dejaron un Review.

Arigato Minna :3

Ah se me olvidaba, Vocaloid no es mío, ya eso todos lo sabemos.

* * *

**¿Es Esto Una Presentación?**

_*Fecha: inicios de Junio* Punto de vista de Miku_

Me encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de la zona verde en mi universidad con la vista perdida en el azul cielo de verano observando el lento andar de las blancas y esponjosas nubes, con mi mente tan en blanco a como lo estaban dichas nubes, cuando de pronto un helado apareció frente a mis ojos, parpadee un par de veces ¿De dónde había salido ese helado? Mi pregunta fue respondida de inmediato cuando enfoque mi vista hacia un punto más alto de lo que lo estaba el helado y lo que vi fue a un joven con una cordial sonrisa y de cabellos azules. Me le quede mirando unos segundos aun con mi mente en blanco, note como la sonrisa del chico se fue esfumando para dar paso a las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

-"Miku, si no tomas el helado pronto se terminara derritiendo en mi mano"- Después de esas palabras la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

Justo entonces caí en cuenta de la que sucedía a mi alrededor y desperté de ese estado de vacío mental en el que me encontraba.

-"S-sí, lo siento estaba en las nubes"- Cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad; tome el helado y él se sentó a mi lado.

-"No es nada nuevo de tu parte"- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Mira quien lo dice, tú, Shion Kaito, quien hace quince minutos el profesor le hizo una pregunta y lo primero que respondió fue… ¡Helado de chocolate!"- Dije esto en mi defensa, porque si hablamos de un concurso en busca del más despistado, Kaito pierde por ser despistado.

-"¡Eso no cuenta! Yo tenía hambre y estaba pensando en cual helado comprar a la hora del almuerzo, la culpa fue del profesor por hacerme una pregunta en ese momento"- Él pronuncio esas palabras mientras me miraba haciendo un infantil puchero.

-"Si como no, la culpa será del profesor cuando una frase conocida de Sócrates sea '¡Helado de chocolate!' "- Le dije esto en burla a la misma pregunta que le había hecho el profesor de filosofía.

Kaito puso cara de cachorrito regañado y dijo -"¿Ahora tú también Miku? ¡Ya fue suficiente con que toda la clase se burlara de mí por lo que restaba del tiempo, hasta la hora de almuerzo!

-"¡Oh! Kaito ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Ya tenemos un semestre de estar en la universidad y todavía te pasan las mismas cosas que cuando estábamos en secundaria"- Después de decir esto le di una mordida a mi helado.

Ya cuando solo me faltaba la mitad para acabarlo, note que Kaito me quedo mirando fijamente. ¡¿Por qué me mira así?! En eso vi que él ya se había acabado su helado. ¡Así que no me mira a mí, sino que mira mi helado!

-"Kaito deja de mirar mi helado, ¡Es mío! No es mi culpa que tú ya te hayas acabado el tu… ¡Oh no! No, no, no ¡No hagas eso! Kaito ¡Deja de mirarme con cara de perrito hambriento!"- Kaito y sus caras, él era tan infantil en ocasiones, y lo peor era que… ¡Siempre se salía con la suya! Así que ya adivinaran lo que paso con mi helado…

-"Ok, toma"- Le entregué mi helado –"Pero con este, tú ya me debes como nueve, ¿Qué nunca piensas dejarme termina uno?"- Aunque sinceramente a mí no me molesta darle mis helados, la verdad es que a mí siempre se me terminan derritiendo y eso él lo sabe ¡Por eso lo hace!

-"Gracias, acabas de salvar de un negro futuro a un pobre helado, ya que ellos son felices cuando son comidos y no cuando terminan derretidos en el suelo"-

¿Pero de donde puerros saca Kaito esas analogías? ¿Qué un helado es feliz cuando se lo comen y triste cuando se derrite? En dado caso igual termina muert… ¡Alto! ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! ¡Es solo helado! ¿Por qué asumo que tiene emociones? En ese momento le di un golpe a Kaito en el hombro.

-"¡Hey! ¿Y ahora que hice?"- Me pregunto con notoria confusión en su cara.

-"¡Eso te lo ganaste por hacerme pensar e imaginar helados tristes y felices mientras se derriten o son comidos!"- Al terminar de decir eso, Kaito comenzó a reírse, y a reírse con ganas, cuando ya por fin pudo calmarse, se levantó, me miro y me dijo.

-"¡Hey tengo una idea! Ven, vamos, quiero presentarte a unos amigos en mi curso de inglés"-

-"Ok, vamos"- Me levante del asiento y lo seguí hasta el salón de ingles.

Cuando llegamos, observe que había personas que en los seis meses que llevo de estar aquí jamás había visto, pero de todas esas personas lo que más resaltaba eran un par de cabelleras en una esquina de la clase, una purpura y la otra de un cremoso tono rosa, continúe siguiendo los pasos de Kaito y poco a poco fui descubriendo que nos dirigíamos hacia donde este par de personas estaban; justo cuando ya estábamos junto a ellos Kaito se detuvo con su habitual sonrisa.

-"¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal todo por acá?"- Yo en ese momento estaba prácticamente escondida tras de Kaito, esas dos personas poseían una presencia muy imponente y para ser sincera a mí no se me da muy fácil lo de conocer gente nueva, podría decirse que soy un tanto tímida ante la gente nueva.

-"¡Hola hombre, y nada! Por acá todo aburrido como siempre"- Debo admitir que, a pesar de su imponente apariencia, ese chico me sorprendió con su respuesta al saludo, fue muy amigable al contestar. En lo que pensaba esto, la chica de cabellos rosa también hablo.

-"Hola Kaito"- Los ojos de la chica se dirigieron hacia mí, ella sostuvo su azul mirada sobre la mía unos segundos, me sonrió cálidamente, para después dirigirla hasta Kaito y preguntar…

-"¿No nos presentaras a tu tímida amiga?"-

-"¡Claro, claro! Eso justamente estaba por hacer"- Kaito hablo y luego se volteó, dio unos pasos, se posó detrás de mí, miro al par y dijo…

-"Chicos, ella es Miku Hatsune, mi amiga desde la secundaria"- Luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-"Miku, ellos son…"- Señalo al chico –"Gakupo Kamui y…"- Señalo a la chica -"Luka Megurine"- Ambos me sonrieron y la chica, Luka, tomo la palabra primero.

-"Es un gusto conocerte Miku, Kaito nos ha hablado bastante de ti"- ¡No puede ser! Juro que cuando tenga la oportunidad perfecta mato a Kaito ¿Cómo se le ocurre andar hablando de mí? Apuesto que solo se la ha pasado hablando de lo torpe que he sido en ocasiones. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

-"El gusto es mío también"- Le respondí, no pude evitar sonreír al mirarla, ya toda la timidez que tenía antes se estaba desvaneciendo, ella tenía algo que me generaba confianza, no sabría describirlo, pero ese algo ahí estaba.

-"¡Oh, oh, Pequeña!, ¡Así que fuiste tú quien se cayó en medio centro comercial por causa de las escaleras eléctricas!"- Me dijo el de cabellos purpura, Gakupo. Mi mirada se dirigió hasta Kaito y vi como él comprendió que sería mejor que fuera escribiendo su testamento ya.

-"¡Ouch, Luka! ¡Eso duele!"- Me voltee y mire al emisor de esas palabras, me vi frente a un acto muy divertido, Luka estaba pellizcando el brazo de Gakupo, imposible no reírme.

-"¡Eso te lo mereces por decir esas cosas! ¿Cómo le dices eso a una persona que acabas de conocer? ¡Se mas cortes!

-"Ok, seré más cortes, pero… ¡Ouch! ¡Pero ya deja de pellizcarme mujer!"-

-"Por tu bien te conviene serlo"- Luka soltó el pellizco y Gakupo corrió a sobarse el lugar afectado, yo aún continuaba riendo.

-"Me alegra que mi sufrimiento te divierta pequeña"- Me hablo él, aun frotándose el brazo con la otra mano, por cierto ya van dos veces que me llama pequeña y sinceramente, nunca me ha gustado que me llamen así, pero se lo dejare pasar por ahora.

-"Lo siento, no fue mi intención reírme, pero la verdad es que no lo pude evitar ¡Fue algo muy chistoso!"- Dije en tono divertido, él volteo y miro a Luka.

-"¡¿Ves lo que provocas mujer?! Ahora toda la impresión que le podría generar a esta pequeña se ha ido al caño"-

-"¡La impresión que pudiste haber dado se fue al caño desde la primera vez que hablaste, Gakupo!"-

-"Luka tiene razón, la primera impresión que le diste a Miku no fue la mejor que digamos"- Esta vez hablo Kaito, el cual aún reflejaba en su rostro temor por los planes de asesinato que podría yo tener en su contra.

Gakupo se acercó y me dijo con amabilidad –"Lo siento si fui un poco descortés pequeña, me es un gusto conocerte"- Y ahí está el 'pequeña' de nuevo.

-"Descuida no hay problema, un gusto también Gakupo, pero ¿Te molestaría si te pido por favor que no me llames pequeña?"-

-"¡Oh! Está bien, no me molesta pero ¿Por qué lo dices peque… digo Miku?"-

No sabía que responder, la simple verdad supongo; que no me gusta que me llamen así. Tome aire para decirle eso pero me vi interrumpida por las serenas palabras de Luka.

-"¿Por qué será Gakupo? ¿No crees que pueda ser por la misma razón por la cual detestas que te llamen 'Cabeza de Berenjena'?"-

-"¡¿Cabeza de Berenjena?!"- Preguntamos Kaito y yo al unísono con notoria sorpresa en nuestras voces, para luego reinos abiertamente.

-"¡LUKA!"- Gakupo puso una cara de traicionado que lo único que logro fue que Kaito y yo nos riéramos más.

-"¿Qué? Me pareció justo que Miku tenga con que defenderse cuando a ti te dé por molestarla ¡Y no me vayas a decir que no tenías planeado molestarla a cada instante!"-

-"Esto… Pues yo…"- Gakupo se rascaba la cabeza.

-"Como pensé, eres tan predecible Gakupo"- Luka negaba con la cabeza.

-"En mi defensa digo que no tenía planeado molestarla mucho"- No me explico por qué pronuncio esas palabras con tanta determinación.

-"No es como que eso te defienda mucho"- Luka volteo a mirarme.

-"Espero que el pésimo actuar de este descerebrado…"- Apunto a Gakupo con el pulgar –"…no te haya causado una muy mala impresión, sinceramente Gakupo no es una mala persona, un poco tarado, pero no malo"- Me regalo una sonrisa y fue totalmente involuntario de mi parte el responderle con otra igual.

-"Descuida, él me ha caído muy bien, de hecho ambos lo han hecho"-

-"Me alegra escuchar eso"- Pude escuchar la sinceridad en esas palabras.

-"Espero yo no haber creado una mala impresión, eso me entristecería mucho"- Estaba un poco preocupada de lo que ellos puedan pensar de mí, mas con esta inusual presentación que tuvimos.

-"Tranquila Miku, por mi parte te considero una agradable persona con la cual sería muy divertido gastar el tiempo"- No sé por qué, pero Luka no se imagina lo mucho que me agrado escuchar eso.

-"No te preocupes, que por mi parte también me pareces una persona entretenida"- Esta vez fue Gakupo el que me hablo. Después de todo todos causamos buenas impresiones en los demás.

-"Miku, lamento interrumpir pero creo que se te hace tarde para tu siguiente clase"- Me dijo Kaito, lo mire y luego vi el reloj en mi muñeca.

-"¡Oh por Dios, es cierto! ¡Se me hace tarde! Lamento despedirme así chicos pero…"- Me vi interrumpida.

-"Tranquila, te comprendemos, ve, apresúrate, ¡No llegues tarde!"-

-"Gracias Luka, chao chicos ¿Nos veremos más tarde?"- Ya casi estaba llagando a la puerta cuando hice la pregunta.

-"¡Claro Miku, eso no lo dudes!"- Me respondió Gakupo con una sonrisa divertida. ¿Qué estaría planeando?

Me dirigí lo más rápido posible a mi clase. Llegue, tome asiento en mi lugar habitual junto a mi amiga Gumi, segundos después llego el profesor de matemáticas.

-"Justo a tiempo Miku, ¿Dónde estabas?"- Pregunto Gumi en voz baja.

-"Estaba en la case de inglés, Kaito me presentaba a un par de amigos suyos"- Le respondí en el mismo tono de voz.

-"Ya veo"- El profesor comenzó a dar la clase. –"Me explicas más tarde ¿Vale?"-

-"Está bien, de todas formas no creo que tenga otra opción ¿Verdad?"- Gumi solo sonrió. ¡Lo sabía! Esta chica me hará un interrogatorio completo luego.

Después de eso ambas nos dedicamos a prestar atención a la clase.

* * *

ok, hasta aqui llega el cap! XP

La verdad que éste es el primer Fic que comencé a escribir, Bromas del Destino fue una idea que surgió mientras éste estaba en proceso, así que es probable que tenga más errores, me disculpo por eso!

Bueno, ya saben se aceptan gustosamente los reviews. :3

Dime en qué falle y en qué no; lo que te gusto y lo que no! Eso ayuda mucho!

Pd: los caps serán cortos, ya que la universidad consume la totalidad de mi vida! XD y de ante mano aviso que no actualizare en un rato, ya que estoy en cierre de semestre y tengo muchas cosas encima Q_Q Gomene!


	2. ¡En Ocasiones Vale la Pena Traicionar!

Nee hola! Aquí yo otra vez! XD  
Digamos que hoy tuve la tarde libre ya que mi prueba de mate es hasta el sábado! así que decidí subir el cap hoy!  
*un aviso obvio pero hay que hacerlo* sip su mente no los engaña, cambie el nick name por ciertas razones por ahí!  
Etto... grax Nael Tenoh, por ayudarme en ese pequeña duda que tenía! :3  
Toeto sensei sabes que te agradeceré en todos y cada uno de los caps! XP  
ah sip! Vocaloid no es mio, si lo fuera no me estaría matando en la Universidad!  
Pd: en este cap me dio pereza revisar ortografía así que ya están advertidos!

* * *

**¡En Ocasiones Vale la Pena Traicionar!**

-"¡Apresúrate Miku! Llegaremos tarde ¿Sabes?"- ¡Dios! En ocasiones como molesta esta mujer.

-"¡Me estoy apresurando Gumi y que yo sepa no puedo volar para ir más rápido!"-

-"¡Jumm como que nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo hoy!"-

-"No es eso pero me estas halando desde que salí de mi casa hace un rato"- Créanme, que te halen por casi una cuadra es agotador.

Gumi y yo vivimos una en frente de la otra, acostumbrábamos ir caminando nosotras junto con Kaito a la secundaria y ahora la tradición continua en la universidad, él vive en la esquina de la cuadra antes de nuestras casas, pero nunca nos reunimos los tres ahí, sino que él nos espera en la heladería que está a unos cincuenta metros de su casa.

-"Mira Miku, ten en cuenta el tiempo que nos tomara sacar a Kaito de la heladería, además ¡Si antes ya de por si era difícil, ahora es peor! Desde que llego Meiko a trabajar ahí él no sale en todo el día del local, a ese hombre le terminara dando diabetes"-

-"Si lo sé, pero aún estamos perfectamente a tiempo, contando el que nos quitara Kaito"- Gumi me ignoro completamente y continuo tirando de mi hasta llegar a la heladería.

Cuando llegamos lo que hizo fue atravesar la entrada, tomar aire y decir en voz alta…

-"Kaito! Trágate ese helado lo más rápido que puedas y vámonos"- Luego giro y miro a Meiko… –"¡Ah! Hola Meiko"- Y agitó su mano.

-"Buenos días Gumi"- Le respondió con cortesía la castaña.

-"Hola Kaito, ¿Qué tal?, ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste?"- El sarcasmo en la voz de Kaito era más que evidente y divertido a la vez.

-"No tengo tiempo para tus bromas Kaito"- Gumi volteo a verme –"Vamos Miku, dejemos a este aquí tirado, de por sí que la idea de quedarse aquí solo no le desagrada en lo más mínimo"- Ésta comenzó a andar aun tirando de mi muñeca.

-"¡Alto! ¿Qué pasa contigo Gumi?"- Kaito se interpuso justo en frente del camino de Gumi, ésta soltó mi muñeca para presionar con el dedo índice el pecho de Kaito y decir…

-"A-pre-sú-ra-te"- Una presión con el dedo por cada silaba.

-"¡Está bien! Pero ¿Nos dirás cuál es la razón de tu prisa?"-

-"Ninguna, solo que llegaremos tarde"- Gumi paso a Kaito de lado y salió del local, yo me quede dentro esperándolo mientras se despedía de la castaña que estaba tras el mostrador.

-"Siento irme así pero creo que ya viste el motivo"- Apunto a Gumi, quien estaba fuera.

-"Descuida no te preocupes"- Ella volteo a verme –"¡Oh! Buenos días Miku"-

-"Buenos días Meiko, lamento llevarme al cliente estrella de este lugar tan rápido pero si no Gumi nos matara a todos, hoy esta de un pésimo humor"- Le explique un poco la situación.

Ella es Sakine Meiko, ya lleva un mes trabajando en este lugar, ella asiste a la universidad nocturna y se la pasa aquí durante el día, todos los días Gumi y yo pasamos a llevarnos a rastras a Kaito, siempre es algo divertido pero hoy mi peliverde amiga se despertó con el demonio dentro, jamás la había visto así, excepto cuando me interponía entre ella y sus zanahorias.

-"Bueno en ese caso les conviene salir pronto sino no saldremos vivos de esta"- Meiko reía divertida por toda esta situación.

-"Sí, yo quiero volver sano y salvo más tarde"- Interrumpió Kaito de la nada.

-"Ok, salgamos de aquí, que Gumi ya no tarda en entrar y sacarnos a patadas"- Imagine la escena y la verdad que si sería algo muy divertido de ver.

-"¡Bueno! ¡¿Piensan llegar hoy a la universidad?!"- Escuche gritar a Gumi desde fuera.

-"Ya vamos"- Le grite yo en respuesta.

El resto del camino a la universidad continuo igual de apurado que antes, Gumi de verdad que quería llegar pronto, no logro descifrar por qué motivo será. Decidí distraerme mirando las nubes pero la voz de Gumi me trajo a tierra de nuevo.

-"¡No puede ser! Por más que me he apurado hoy, no lo pude evitar, ese estúpido Cabeza de Berenjena ahí está, justo al frente"-

¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir Gumi? Mire al frente y efectivamente Gakupo estaba ahí y junto a él estaba Luka ¿Pero qué hacen ellos aquí? Si ellos siempre viajan en auto.

Verán permítanme recapitular y explicar el porqué de la reacción de Gumi; desde que Kaito me presento con Luka y Gakupo ya han pasado dos meses, esa misma tarde que los conocí después de que Gumi me interrogara decidí presentarla con ellos, no pensé que nada malo podría pasar, que equivocada estaba.

*Dos meses atrás, fecha: Inicios de Junio*

-"Por favor Gumi ya basta de preguntas ¿Y si mejor te los presento y así sacas tus propias conclusiones? ¡Y me dejas en paz!"- Anda Gumi di que sí por el amor del cielo, ¡Se una buena chica!

-"¡Está bien, vamos!"- ¡Bien! Buena chica, ¡Te mereces una galleta!

Caminamos juntas hasta la clase de inglés, ya la mayoría de las personas se habían marchado, por fortuna ellos y Kaito aún se encontraban ahí, guie a Gumi hasta llegar junto con ellos, en el momento en el que Gumi y Gakupo cruzaron miradas supe que algo no andaba bien.

-"¡TÚ!"- Los escuche decir al unísono mientras se apuntaban con el dedo índice mutuamente.

-"Tú fuiste el que echó a perder todo mi esfuerzo"- Gumi tenía el rencor grabado en su mirada, esto ya me está asustando mi amiga no es así.

-"¡¿Mira quién habla?! Por tu culpa salí mal en la primera prueba de inglés"- Gakupo le respondió irritado.

-"¿Por mi culpa has dicho? Tú fuiste el que se atravesó en mi camino. Tú y solo tú eres en el único culpable de todo"-

-"¡Oh por favor! ¡Tú eras la que llevaba un tarro de pintura! ¿Quién lleva con sigo un tarro de pintura destapado mientras camina por un pasillo?"-

-"Yo iba bien hasta que tú te atravesaste en mi camino, mi tarea de matemáticas quedo totalmente manchada de rojo y con lo que me había costado hacerla"- Al finalizar esta parte note un deje de melancolía en Gumi.

-"¿Y yo qué? Todo mi libro de inglés quedo pintado. ¡Me fue imposible estudiar!"- ahora sí que Gakupo se veía imponente, si lo hubiera visto de esta manera cuando lo conocí, en este momento tendría un trauma psicológico seguro.

-"Además ni hablar de cómo quedó mi ropa y que perdí la última clase porque me tuve que ir a mi casa, ahora gracias a ti tengo una ausencia"- Acoto Gumi.

-"¿Y crees que yo no? Ahora también tengo una ausencia, por tu culpa"- Le respondió Gakupo.

-"Gumi por favor ¡Cálmate!"- Kaito intervino –"Y tú también Gakupo, cálmense ambos"-

-"Kaito tiene razón, tranquilícense los dos y discutamos esto en una forma más tranquila"- Esta vez fue Luka la que entono su voz.

-"Si chicos discutamos esto como los adultos maduros que se supone que somos"- No podía negar que todos apenas rondamos entre los 17 y 18 años de edad, pero eso no cabe como excusa para que se comporten de esa forma en este momento.

-"Discutir esto tranquilamente no cambiara el hecho de que mi tarea de matemáticas y mi ropa quedaran irreconocibles y de que tengo una ausencia"-

-"Vaya milagrosamente estamos de acuerdo en algo"- La mirada de Gakupo estaba sobre la de Gumi. –"Por más que discutamos calmadamente, eso no cambiara nada"-

*Hoy en día, Fecha: Inicios de Agosto*

-"¿Por más que me he apurado, no lo pude evitar?"- Kaito repitió las palabras de Gumi. –"¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso sabias algo eh?"- Él se detuvo de brazos cruzados frente a ella.

Gumi no tenía otra opción más que responder, cuando Kaito se cruza de brazos significa que nada ni nadie lo hará moverse hasta obtener una respuesta, aunque le ofrezcas helados gratis de por vida, así que mi amiga lo único que hizo fue respirar profundo y hablar.

-"Ayer mientras caminaba en el pasillo, escuche cuando Cabeza de Remolacha le pedía a Luka que a partir de hoy tomaran el autobús y que caminaran las tres cuadras que restaban desde la parada del autobús hasta la universidad, en lugar de ir en auto, para así colaborar con el ambiente o algo por el estilo y Luka le respondió que no tenía de otra ante esa idea"-

-"Ya veo, si mal no me equivoco el último curso de Gakupo ayer fue Educación Ambiental, creo que eso explica esa idea tan repentina y sabiendo esto, ahora toda tu prisa cobra sentido"- Kaito mostraba una expresión de que estaba analizando todo lo que Gumi le dijo, yo por mi parte quería estrangularla, ¡¿Sufrí ser arrastrada toda la mañana por eso?!

-"¡Megpoid Gumi! ¿Solo por eso nos has hecho la mañana de cuadritos a Kaito y a mí? Sabes, tu infantil enemistad con Gakupo no tiene por qué afectarnos"- Es absurdo, Gumi no debe de actuar de esta manera, es totalmente ilógico e infantil y lo que me sorprende aún más es que Gakupo le corresponde con la misma actitud. Son tal para cual los dos, es una lástima que se lleven como perros y gatos.

-"¡Oh, vamos Miku! apóyame ¿Sí? ¡Por favor!"- Genial, otra que sabe que mi debilidad son las caras de cachorrito.

-"Gumi deja de imitar las caras de perrito que pone Kaito"- Mi advertencia fue totalmente ignorada. -"Está bien tratare de apurarme en las mañanas para salir más temprano de casa, ¡Pero no aseguro nada! Sabes que no se me da bien lo de levantarme temprano"-

-"Perfecto, de por si yo me puedo encargar de que te levantes temprano"- Presiento que esta fue una mala idea y que me arrepentiré muy pronto. –"Y tú que dices Kaito ¿Me apoyaras?"- Oh maravillosa ironía, el maestro de las caras está recibiendo una cucharada de su propio chocolate, tengo que admitir que Gumi es una gran aprendiz y Kaito un excelente maestro.

-"Rayos Gumi, me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte instruido en el arte de las miradas y caras de súplica, ni modo te apoyare, llegare más temprano a la heladería y así cuando ustedes lleguen ya habré pasado el tiempo justo en ese lugar"- Y con eso damas y caballeros el maestro de las caras ha sido superado por su aprendiz.

-"Bueno como hoy tu plan ha fallado, discúlpame pero voy a saludar a los chicos"- Sonreí y le saque la lengua a Gumi, para luego apresurar mi caminar en dirección a los chicos.

-"Espérame Miku, yo también voy a saludarlos"- Kaito me hablaba mientras trotaba unos cuantos pasos para alcanzarme.

-"Ustedes dos son un par de traidores ¿Saben?"-

-"Lo siento Gumi, yo te dije que te apoyaba pero no que lo haría desde hoy"- Ok, esto lo pagare luego, puedo asegurarlo por la mirada que mi peliverde amiga me dirigió.

-"Digo lo mismo que Miku, el día de hoy no estaba estipulado en el trato, así que ¿O te apuras y nos sigues o te quedas forever alone aquí? Tú Escoge"- Se nota que Kaito se divertía con esto, me parece que eso fue una pequeña venganza por Gumi haberle ganado en lo de las caras.

-"¡Esto es traición! Pero como no hay ninguna opción favorable, voy con ustedes, además con Luka no tengo ningún problema, no veo porque no ir a saludarla"-

¡Oh por Dios! Por estar molestando a Gumi me olvide de que Luka estaba justo al fren… ¡Alto! ¿Acaso Gumi dijo que de hoy en adelante ella y Gakupo caminaran desde la parada de autobuses que esta una cuadra atrás, hasta la universidad? Esto es totalmente fantástico, no sé por qué me causa tanta alegría, sé que es algo cotidianamente normal, pero aun así lo hace, tal vez sea porque así podré convivir más tiempo con una nueva amiga, y como hace mucho tiempo que no hago nuevos amigos eso me pone muy feliz.

Lo siento por Gumi pero creo que vera a Gakupo todas las mañanas a partir de mañana, no quiero perder la oportunidad de charlar un rato todos los días con Luka. Curioso, después de todo parece ser que si me queda el título de traidora.

* * *

whoa! Cool! ahora a hacer algo que quería desde hace un rato... responderé reviews! WII!

**Nael Tenoh:** Primero ¿Que significa Bakan? O.o? y pos no creo que te guste lo que pasa en el siguiente cap! whoa ja ja! es cool ser malo!

**Akira Grit Akaku:** XD Gracias :D aunque dudo que la trama sea "interesante" aún me falta mucho a mi para llegar a hacer una trama así, pero den serio gracias! :3  
y pues con respecto a tu pregunta solo te diré: analiza con detenimiento el título del Fic XD y dime lo que vez! XP

**avvi:** Nee Grax! ^^ y ya pronto llegan mis vacaciones así que creo que podre actualizar más seguido! Yeah! Vacaciones!

**Nekoloid-chan:** tranki yo también tengo MikuxLukadiction! LOL!  
y a mí me caen bien tanto Kaito como Gakupo, y es muy poco probable que los ponga de villanos en mis Fics, pero no imposible!

**Toeto Sensei:** Den serio crees eso de las descripciones? Cuando leí eso casi me da por saltar! XD  
Etto, si me encuentras un error de dedo o peor aún, de ortografía, no dudes el decírmelo en el mismo review, por mí no hay problema!  
y Luka y Gakupo van a mantener una relación así todo el rato! XD y lo que hara Gumi es la trama de todo el fic, y no te lo diré aun, te enteraras a su debido tiempo!

**Anialexa:** Arigato, motiva saber que no lo hago tan mal en la narrativa! XD

y ya saben acepto gustosamente sus reviews con sus opiniones, y no se limiten escribiendo, es muy divertido leer un review largo.  
ademas de que sirven como una distracción a la hora del estudio  
*la que está en clase y le llega un review y le termina valiendo puerros la clase* XD

ok hasta el proximo capitulo, cuídense! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente aquí yo con el cap 3 :3

Y con una mala noticia, verán mi computadora se dañó, en específico, el teclado, así que, aunque tenga tiempo, ya que estoy de vacaciones de la universidad, lo cierto es que no podre escribir nada por un buen rato! Sí ya sé lo que diran… escusas, escusas everywhere, pero den serio lo lamento, es algo que se sale de mis manos, tratare de compensárselos cuando de alguna manera repare mi pc ¿vale?

_Disclaimer: _Ok, Vocaloid no me pertenece, si no, no estaría sufriendo por que se me daño la pc, ya que tendría suficiente dinero para cómprame otra y ya.

Pd: no se fijen en la ortografía, con mi teclado así, no se imaginan los milagros que tuve que hacer para subir el cap. T.T

* * *

**La Respuesta Puede Estar Entre Muchas Preguntas**

_*Fecha: Inicios de Agosto*_

Kaito y yo estábamos caminando con dirección hacia Luka y Gakupo, Gumi venia atrás murmurando a regañadientes quien sabe que cosas.

-"Hola chicos y ese milagro ¿Ahora quieren hacer algo de ejercicio?"- Kaito fingió como si Gumi no nos hubiera contado nada.

-"Hola Gakupo, buenos días Luka"- No puedo evitar sonreír cada que le hablo, me emociona mucho convivir con amigos nuevos, y más con ella.

Gakupo respondió a los saludos haciendo la señal de paz con su mano.

-"Buenos días Kaito, hola Miku"- Extraño, Luka siempre me había correspondido la sonrisa en el saludo, puede que hoy no este de un buen humor. –"No, no es eso Kaito, lo que sucede es que a este aquí…"- Apunto a Gakupo con el pulgar -"… la clase de Ambiente lo impacto demasiado y ahora no quiere contaminar con su auto y de la nada me vi involucrada en sus planes"- La manera en la que respondió Luka me deja en claro que ella está de un humor normal.

-"Hey, mira que es importante cuidar del ambiente, sabias que el plástico tarda quinientos años en degradarse y este apenas se inventó hace 100 años, eso quiere decir que las primeras cosas plásticas aun andan por ahí afuera contaminando"- Definitivamente Gakupo ha estudiado para ese curso.

-"Ahora resulta que nos salió ecológico extremista el Cabeza de Chamol*, bravo algo bueno que hace"- Gumi hablaba con total ironía, mientras aplaudía débilmente; de inmediato cambio su expresión por una mucho más amable y saludo a Luka –"Hola Luka, buenos días"-

-"Buenos días Gumi"- En ese breve instante deteste a mi amiga solo por el hecho de recibir esa hermosa sonrisa que posee Luka… ¡Alto! ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Envidia? Tal vez, pero ¿Por qué? Vamos Miku madura, eso no es nada ¡Déjalo así!

-"¡Oye Zanahoria con Patas! ¡Tú deberías de preocuparte y cuidar el ambiente! ¿Sabes?"-

Ya era costumbre que estos dos se trataran por apodos, ya ni nos molestamos, los demás y yo, en intentar que dejen de hacerlo.

-"Para tu información, yo fui la que propuso la idea de separar la basura en mi casa"- Es verdad, de hecho, gracias a Gumi en mi casa también hacemos lo mismo.

Gakupo quedo sin saber que responder, seguramente no se imaginó que Gumi dijera algo así, se notó como tuvo que tragarse todo lo que tenía pensado decir.

-"Creo que deberíamos retomar la caminata hasta la universidad, no es que no disfrute de la conversación pero creo que llegaremos tarde si no lo hacemos"- Luka tiene razón, aunque muy tarde no es, pero si nos quedamos aquí y Gumi y Gakupo comienzan con su discusión diaria ahí sí que llegamos tarde.

Llegamos a la universidad y cada quien se separó para asistir a sus respectivos cursos, pase la mañana tomando apuntes y prestando atención hasta que por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, compre algo y me reuní con los demás, siempre paso una hora muy divertida charlando y hasta incluso prestando atención a las infantiles discusiones de Gumi y Gakupo, pero hoy fue la excepción, Luka apenas si me hablo lo básico y necesario, estoy pensando que he hecho algo que le desagrado, en tal caso creo que sería mejor pedirle disculpas.

Lo hare a la hora de la salida, ella acaba con sus cursos a la misma hora que yo hoy, de hecho en ocasiones charlamos el tiempo restante hasta que los demás acaben sus cursos, que son 30 minutos más largos que los nuestros, durante estas charlas fue que conocí más a Luka, descubrí que adora leer, le gusta la música tranquila, que su comida favorita es el atún, preparado de cualquier forma, y que vive sola en un departamento al otro lado de esta pequeña cuidad, siempre le respondía que yo era todo lo contrario, prefiero la tv, el rock, pero no heavy, adoro los puerros y vivo junto con mis padres, totalmente al contrario que donde ella.

Paso la hora de almuerzo y retome las clases, estaba ansiosa de que acabara pronto, quería ir con Luka y disculparme lo antes posible.

Por fin la aburrida clase término, me dirigí rápidamente hacia el salón donde estaría Luka, al llegar, ella aún estaba ahí guardando sus cosas, espere a que todos salieran para entrar y hablarle.

-"¿Lu-Luka me permites hablarte?"- Sentía nervios ¿Por qué? ¡Ni idea!

-"Lo siento, ahora tengo algo de prisa"- Dijo todo mientras caminaba y pasaba a mi lado.

-"Pe-pero yo… solo quiero disculparme contigo, per-perdón si hice algo de tu desagrado"- Le dije mientras tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, escuche como Luka se detuvo y se devolvió unos pasos hasta llegar frente a mí.

-"No tienes por qué disculparte, tú no has hecho nada, aquí la única que ha cometido un error soy yo, pero tranquila que yo misma me encargare de remediarlo"- Dicho esto dio media vuelta y continuo su camino dejándome con una duda aun mayor que antes.

Los días siguientes a ese fueron lo mismo, Luka solo me habla lo básico, ya no charlamos después de clases, ni en el almuerzo y todas las mañanas siempre logro atrasar a Gumi para así coincidir con Gakupo y Luka en su camino, pero esta última apenas me saluda cortésmente.

Y así ha sido durante todo el mes, es obvio que los demás lo han notado, pero han preferido no intervenir en el tema, y la verdad yo agradezco eso.

* * *

_*Fecha: Final de agosto*_

Atravesé la puerta y lo primero que note fue que no había nadie, es muy extraño para la hora que es y por el clima que hoy está haciendo.

-"Hola Miku, que gusto verte por acá, supe por Kaito y Gumi, cuando pasaron en la mañana que hoy no tuviste clases, que oportuno en un día como el de hoy"-

-"Hola Meiko, si hoy tuve el día libre, de hecho mañana también"-

-"Ya veo, eso quiere decir que tendrás todo el fin de semana libre, contando hoy Viernes, mañana Sábado, y el Domingo"- Pude ver como Meiko enumeraba los días que decía con los dedos de su mano derecha.

-"Si exacto… oye Meiko ¿Sabes por qué esta tan vacío este lugar? A esta hora acostumbra haber mucha gente, después de todo nada mejor que un helado en un caluroso medio día"- No pude contener mi curiosidad.

-"Supongo que se debe a que todos están en las festividades que se están celebrando este fin de semana al otro lado de la ciudad"- Tome aire para preguntarle a Meiko de cuales festividades estaba hablando pero ésta me interrumpió justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar –"Oye Miku quédate aquí, no te vayas ¿Vale?"- No me quedo otra opción más que utilizar ese oxígeno para responder a las palabras de la castaña.

-"Está bien, de todos modos no pensaba ir a ningún otro lugar"- Meiko me sonrió y la vi desaparecer tras la puerta que lleva hacia donde están los refrigeradores que contienen los helados, pasaron unos minutos y ella salió con algo en sus manos, camino hacia donde yo me encontraba sentada y coloco el objeto en la mesa frente a mí.

-"Limón, Chicle, Naranja y Vainilla, bañados con unos chorros de jarabe de chocolate y un puñado de m&m's"- Señalaba cada sabor mientras los nombraba. –"Son tus sabores favoritos ¿Verdad?"- Me preguntó mientras me dirigía esa sonrisa llena de cortesía que posee.

-"S-si lo son, pero Meiko yo no he ordenada nada, además no creo poder pagarlo con lo que traigo con migo"- Estaba perpleja ¿Que hace esta tazón repleto de helado frente a mí? Es verdad que vine aquí para que un poco de helado mejorara mi estado de ánimo, pero yo tenía en mente un cono nada más.

-"No digas tonterías, es un pequeño detalle de mi parte, así que aceptas y lo disfrutas o yo misma me encargo de que te lo comas por la fuerza"- Meiko reía divertida al decir eso. –"Después de todo, todos merecen helado en el día de su cumpleaños"-

Esta mujer y sus divertidas ocurrencias, Meiko es una gran persona, apuesto a que noto mi estado de ánimo desde que entre por esa puerta.

-"Ok, ok, no quiero que me hagan tragar toda una bola de helado, eso me causaría un terrible dolor de cabeza"- Le seguí el juego a la castaña.

-"Así está mejor, apúrate, anda, disfruta de tu helado"-

-"¡Oye Meiko! Pero esto es mucho helado, ve y trae una cuchara y me ayudas"- Sinceramente sí es mucho helado. Si ni si quiera soy capaz de acabar con un cono ¿Cómo se supone que lo hare con esto?

-"Lo siento Miku ese no es mi problema, tienes que ver cómo te lo acabas completo y hasta que lo hagas te dejare salir de aquí"- Meiko me giño un ojo y me saco la lengua para luego dirigirse hacia le parte de atrás del mostrador. ¡Malvada mujer! Pero aun así me cae muy bien.

Después de una gran batalla por fin logre vencer a mi rival… el tazón de helado. Con gran esfuerzo pude acabar con todo el helado que me sirvió Meiko pero a consecuencia, no quiero ver ni una sola cucharada de helado durante mucho tiempo.

-"¡Oye Meiko! Creo que por tu culpa padeceré de diabetes en el futuro"- Le sonreí luego de estas palabras, ella también me sonrió en respuesta pero rápidamente cambio a una expresión más seria y camino hasta junto a mí.

-"Te sientes mejor ahora Miku? ¿Podría saber qué es lo que te ha estado agobiando? Y no solo hoy, si no que has estado así desde casi un mes atrás"- ¡Lo sabía! Meiko también había notado mi estado de ánimo últimamente, tiene sentido que me pregunte, después de todo ella posee menos información del asunto que los demás chicos.

-"Gracias por preocuparte Meiko, pero prefiero no hablar de ello"- Meiko me miro seria y fijamente y estrecho sus ojos.

-"¡Mira Miku! Tragándote tú sola toda la agonía no vas a llegar a ningún lado, si no ves la solución, habla con algún amigo tuyo, no tiene que ser con migo si no quieres, hazlo con quien tú quieras, así de esta manera tal vez entre dos personas logren llegar a la solución"- Meiko tiene absoluta razón, no me matara contarle un poco de lo que me pasa, sin entrar en detalles, claro está.

-"Tienes razón Meiko ¿Aun quieres saber?"-

-"¿Estas segura de querer contármelo? ¿Me tienes ese nivel de confianza? ¿No sería mejor que lo platicaras con Gumi? A ella la conoces desde mucho más antes que a mí"-

-"Estoy segura, además Gumi se puede decir que comprende el porqué de mi estado de ánimo y de paso creo que me vendría bien un par de consejos de alguien más"- Sonreí para dar mayor credibilidad a mis palabras…

Y vi como Meiko tomo asiento frente a mí, se cruzó de brazos e inhaló profundo.

-"En ese caso soy toda oídos, espero serte de utilidad y ayudarte"- Era tangible la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-"Gracias, sinceramente gracias"-

-"No tienes por qué agradecer, para eso son los amigos. Ahora anda, cuéntame lo que te agobia para así poder ayudarte"- Ok, en situaciones como esta no viene al caso andar con rodeos así que iré al grano.

-"Esta bien, hay una persona muy importante para mí, nos llevamos bien desde que nos conocimos pero desde hace casi un mes atrás me ha retirado la palabra, apenas si me habla lo justo y necesario y he notado que procura encontrarse conmigo lo menos posible, al principio pensé que yo había hecho algo que causo que esta persona comenzara a actuar así, entonces fui y le pedí disculpas por cualquier cosa que yo hubiera hecho, pero la respuesta que me dio me dejo desconcertada, me dijo que yo no tenía la culpa, que el error le pertenecía, pero que se encargaría de solucionarlo, de eso ya hace un mes y actualmente el contacto que tenemos es casi inexistente"- Meiko permanecía con una expresión tranquila y seria analizando mis palabras, el silencio que surgió cuando acabe de hablar me estaba carcomiendo los nervios, estaba a punto de morderme las uñas cuando vi que Meiko tomo aire con ademanes de decirme algo…

-"¿Te consideras amiga de esa persona importante?"- ¿A qué caso viene tan repentina pregunta? ¿Qué no es obvio?

-"Por supuesto que me considero su amiga, por eso me afecta tanto su actitud"- Me afecta, me duele, me lastima, me hiere, pero eso Meiko no tiene por qué saberlo.

-"¿Y consideras a esa persona como una amistad importante?"- La castaña no me miraba directamente sino que observaba el techo en espera de mi respuesta.

-"¡Obviamente que le considero como una amistad muy importante!"- ¿A dónde quiere llegar Meiko con estas preguntas?

-"¿Estas segura que es una amistad, simplemente?"- ¡Ya esto me colmo!

-"¡Vasta Meiko! ¿Qué quieres insinuar con tus preguntas?"- La castaña quito su mirada del techo y la dirigió directo a mí.

-"Los amigos discuten, se enojan los unos con los otros pero al cabo de un par de días alguno se arrepiente, se disculpa y todo continua igual que antes, eso es lo magnifico de la amistad, que es simplemente sencilla"- Meiko me miraba directo a los ojos como diciéndome que analizara las palabras que ella acaba de pronunciar…

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Mei?"- Pero la verdad no entendí nada de lo que ella me dijo. Meiko estrello suavemente su cabeza contra la mesa, respiro profundo y alzo su mirada hacia mí de nuevo.

-"La amistad como ya dije, es sencilla, pero existe algo que comúnmente se confunde con amistad pero que es totalmente diferente, es más fuerte, es más profundo y es condenadamente complicado y hasta enredado en ocasiones. Miku, tienes que dejar de pensar tanto, tu cerebro puede que este nublando tu vista y por eso no vez la solución, tienes que dejarte llevar por tus emociones"- Tengo la leve sensación de que Meiko me está hablando en chino, ¡No comprendo nada de lo que me está diciendo!

-"Meiko, no te estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Sabes?"- La mencionada elevo sus manos en señal de rendición.

-"Me rindo contigo Miku, ciertamente eres cerrada"-

-"Vasta Meiko, ya es suficiente con que Gumi me llame cerrada cada que no entiendo de lo que me habla, como para que llegues tú y lo hagas también"- Mei me dirigió una mirada que encerraba diversión pero además un poco de resignación.

-"Por lo que veo, no tengo otra opción más que ser directa al decirte las cosas. Mira Miku, si fuera simple amistad, las cosas se hubieran resuelto rápido, pero llevas casi un mes sin ánimos y suspirando a cada instante y no lo niegues, lo he visto, así que no seas ciega y date cuenta que puede que estés enamorada de esa persona y por eso te afecta tanto su actitud hacia ti"- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho Meiko? ¿Qué yo estoy enamorada de Luka? ¡Eso no es posible! o… ¿Tal vez si?

* * *

Chamol*: Verdura de color morado. Mi madre siempre la echa en la sopa, y la verdad a mi no me gusta XD

Hora de dar las gracias a todas esas personitas que fueron tan amables de dejar su valioso review. :3

**anialexa:** Gracias por los buenos deseos, y sabes, me fue excelente, pase todos mis cursos! :3 y sip! nada se compara con la alegría de recibir un review XD

**Nael Tenoh**: Nop, no te imaginas que hare! XD

ser la autora es tan Bakan! XD

**Toeto Sensei:** ja ja ja! La verdad que no sé por qué, pero se me ocurrió que gumi tuviera esa personalidad! XD

y tú tranquila que Gakupo y Luka solo serán muy buenos amigos, además de que me atrevo a apostar de que en el futuro, te van a gustar mucho más ese par (Gumi y Gakupo)

y etto, Sensei que guía mi camino, creo que el Negito tendrá que esperar, ya sabes por lo de mi Eruka.

**avvi vasquez:** así es mejor, es un bien para tus estudios… Pffff asdaskasjasjaskjsa! Ya en serio, que aguafiestas son los de tu colegio! Yo en mi U me leo un cap entero y los profes no me dicen nada, aunque creo que es porque ya yo estoy lo bastante grandecita como para que llegue un profe y me diga que hacer, allá yo si no presto atención.

**Akira Grit Akaku**: Gracias, me alegra que te hayas divertido! :3 y te digo lo mismo que le dije a mi Sensei, el Negitoro tendrá que esperar, culpa de los problemas técnicos.

**Nekoloid-chan**: Cool! que excelente olfato tienes! XD junto con una gran intuicion XP

**Marilinn**: Arigato, por leer y por tu review! y la verdad, ahora estoy en vacaciones, pero mi Pc no funciona! T.T


	4. ¡¿Acaso es quien yo creo!

Hola gente! sigo con vida! XD y les traigo el cap 4 :3

Mi pc digamos que ya sirve, solo que no muy bien, pero al menos funciona para escribir (Para mi carrera universitaria no, el teclado sigue dando lata)

Etto Mis vacaciones ya se acabaron! Q_Q y no hice nada de provecho, solo un One shot que le falta bastante aun! :3

Agradezco a Toeto Sensei por todos sus Chops y me disculpo por no darte las gracias en el cap anterior.

Vocaloid es libertad, digo libre asi que eso deja obvio que no es mio!

* * *

**¡¿Acaso es quien yo creo?!**

¿Podrá ser cierto lo que Meiko dijo? ¿Ese será el porqué de este sentimiento de abandono y soledad que tengo? ¿También de la impotencia y decepción que me invaden cada que Luka me ignora? ¡No! ¡Es absurdo, ella es una chica! ¡No es posible! Pe-pero… tal vez… yo… yo sí…

Knock knock knock escuche la puerta.

-"Soy yo hija ¿Puedo pasar?"- Me encontraba en mi habitación, después de la charla con Meiko regrese a mi casa y me encerré ahí, me acosté y mire el techo mientras analizaba la posibilidad de que lo que me dijo Meiko fuera verdad.

-"Sí claro mamá, pasa"- Noté la puerta abrirse y mi madre aparecer tras ésta, caminó y se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

-"Hija, no había querido intervenir antes pero ya hoy es el límite, es tu cumpleaños, es un día para estar alegre y mírate, estas aquí acostada contando las manchas del techo"- Mi madre me miraba con ojos preocupados. –"Sé que estas así porque tienes problemas con una amiga tuya"- ¿Pero cómo se enteró mi madre de ese detalle? –"No me mires así, sé lo que estás pensando, Gumi me lo conto un día"- Gumi, debí de suponerlo. -"Miku, no es normal que estés en este estado solo por una discusión con una amiga, a como también no es normal que una discusión de amigas dure tanto tiempo"- ¡No puede ser! Esto va por el mismo camino que la charla con Meiko.

-"Mamá ¿A qué te refieres con tus palabras?"- Mi madre me miro, respiro profundo para después continuar.

-"Miku quiero que sepas que tanto yo como tu padre te apoyaremos en lo que decidas, ya no queremos verte en este estado"- Mi mamá se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, al llegar a ésta se volteó a mirarme. –"Así que solo te diré que vayas con tu amiga y que le expreses tus sentimientos"- Después de esas palabras ella salió por completo de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándome a mí sola y más confundida que antes.

¿Mi madre acaba de decir lo que yo creo que dijo? Prácticamente dijo que corriera a los brazos de Luka y que… ¿Le expresara mis sentimientos? ¿Pero cuáles sentimientos?  
¿Acaso Meiko y mi madre quieren que me plante frente a Luka y le diga '¡Hey espera! Escúchame, quiero que vuelvas a hablarme, quiero pasar tiempo platicando contigo, quiero estar a tú lado'? ¡Alto! ¿Es eso lo que quiero?... ¡Joder sí! Quiero poder hablarle, quiero escucharla hablarme, quiero estar junto a ella, yo quiero... yo... ¡Yo la quiero a ella! ¡Yo te quiero Luka Megurine!

Me levante de golpe de mi cama, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, había tenido una epifanía y la estaba disfrutando, pero todo acaba y algunas cosas más rápido que otras, y de eso se encargó mi cerebro, de acabar rápido con mi alegría haciéndome ver la realidad, ambas somos chicas y si ya eso no fuera suficiente, en este momento Luka apenas si me dice buenos días. ¡Bien Miku! Descubriste que quieres a la única persona que te evita y que ni te habla y para rematar es chica. ¡Excelente! Estoy jodida por la ironía de la vida.

* * *

El sol ya casi desaparecía bajo el horizonte, las nubes que se encontraban alejadas de él, ya poseían un color azulado, mientras las que se encontraban a su alrededor reflejaban un tono rosa cremoso que me hacía pensar aún más en ella, ¿Por qué justamente las nubes tienen ese color? ¿Qué no saben que me torturan?

-"HEY MIKU"- ¡Dios, mi corazón! ¿A quién se le ocurrió gritarme tan de cerca cuando estoy tranquila pensando? Baje mi mirada del cielo y lo que vi fue a una chica de cabellos cortos y verdes con una cara de enfado, tenía que ser…

-"¡Gumi! Casi me matas del susto. ¿Qué quieres?"-

-"Al fin reaccionas, te estoy llamando desde que salí de mi casa y te vi sentada aquí afuera en las gradas de tu casa"-

-"Ah, lo siento, estaba concentrada pensando"- En ese momento Luka paso por mi mente de nuevo y no pude evitar cambiar mi mirada a una un tanto melancólica y Gumi lo notó.

-"Bueno en fin, como sea, vengo a preguntarte si… ¿Quieres venir conmigo a las festividades que hay al otro lado de la ciudad?"- Gumi de verdad que quería que la acompañara, lo veía en el brillo de sus ojos, pero yo sinceramente no quería salir a ningún lado.

-"No lo sé Gumi, para ser sincera no tengo muchas ganas de salir"- Vi a mi amiga prepararse para replicar, pero justo en ese momento mi madre salió de la casa y saludo a la peliverde.

-"Hola Gumi, ¿Que te trae por acá?"- Noté como los ojos de Gumi se tornaron un poco suspicaces, algo estaba tramando.

-"Buenas tardes señora Hatsune, pasaba para invitar a Miku a que fuera conmigo a las festividades, pero ella no me lo está facilitando"- Diablos Gumi ¿Cómo le dices eso a mi madre? Ahora ella me va a obligar a ir.

-"Miku hija, anda ve, recuerda lo que te dije, no pases tu cumpleaños encerrada en tu habitación, sal y divierte con Gumi un rato"- Me rindo con estas dos.

-"Está bien, iré"- La sonrisa de éxito que tenía Gumi era inigualable, siempre logra obtener lo que quiere.

-"Hija recuerda que a partir de hoy debes de portar contigo cada que salgas, tu identificación de mayoría de edad"-

-"Si porque Miku hoy cumplió sus dieciocho"- Mi peliverde amiga aún mantenía su suspicaz mirada ¿Qué tramara aun?

-"Ok, no la olvidare"- Dije a mi madre para después dirigir mi atención hacia Gumi y decirle –"Espérame aquí, iré por un par de cosas para poder salir"- Gumi solo asintió y yo me dirigí dentro, decidí mejor usar unos jeans grises y converse altas blancas, así de paso combinan con la blusa de igual color que traigo; antes de salir tomé la identificación, mi celular y algo de dinero y los guarde en mis bolsillos, por ultimo tomé una chaqueta gris y salí de nuevo. –"Ok Gumi, estoy lista"-

-"Hasta luego señora Hatsune, fue un gusto hablar con usted y no se preocupe yo me encargare de su hija, déjemelo a mí"- Mi amiga se despidió de mi madre con una expresión divertida, ya esto me está preocupando un poco. –"Bien Miku, en marcha"-

-"Cuídense chicas y diviértanse"- Mi madre nos dijo mientras se disponía a entrar a la casa.

-"Claro mamá, no te preocupes"- Respondí.

-"Por su puesto señora, cuente con ello"- Hablo mi peliverde amiga.

Ambas caminamos un poco, hasta llegar a la calle principal y tomamos un taxi que pasaba por ahí, Gumi le dio una par de instrucciones al chofer y en cuestión de veinte minutos habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, le pagamos el viaje al hombre y salimos del vehículo.

-"Y bien Gumi, ¿Que tienes planeado?"-

-"Solo sígueme, vamos a estrenar tu identificación"- La sonrisa de mi amiga, era amplia y reflejaba un tanto de malicia ¿En qué lio me habré metido esta vez? ¿Y a qué se refiere con estrenar mi identificación?

* * *

_*Fecha: Final de agosto* Luka POV_

-"¡Ah! ¡Estúpida!"- No sé cuántas veces me he dicho esto a mí misma en el último mes pero es cierto, soy una completa estúpida ¿Por qué tenía que ser de ella? No es justo para ella, por eso tomé esta dura decisión, mi cercanía solo te lastimara al final y aunque me duela en cada latido de mi corazón esto es lo mejor, al menos lo mejor para ti. ¡Pero joder que quiero charlar, escuchar tu voz, ver esa sonrisa tan sincera y deslumbrante que posees! pero si continuaba a tu lado no hubiera sido incapaz de contenerme de abalanzarme a tus labios y hacerlos míos. Sabía que esto sucedería después de que te conocí cuando Kaito te presento e intente actuar normal, no encariñarme demasiado ¡Pero no! ¿Tenías que ser tan perfecta, verdad?

-"Miku, lo sient… ¿Es eso mi celular?"- Efectivamente lo era, mi teléfono estaba sonando, me quite los audífonos y apague el iPod, después me moví un poco en mi cama y estire el brazo para poder alcanzar el aparato que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, cuando por fin lo logre contestar me dispuse a saludar, pero un reclamo del otro lado me interrumpió absolutamente…

-"Hasta que al fin te dignas a contestar. ¡Te he llamado como tres veces!"-

-"Ah, eres tú ¿A qué se debe que tan distinguida persona se moleste en llamarme?"- Utilice todo el poder del sarcasmo en esa frase, después de todo Gakupo sabe que solo bromeo.

-"¡Oh me alegra que al fin reconozcas mi grandeza!"- Dijo Gakupo del otro lado de la línea, con un fingido tono de arrogancia.

-"¡Eso ni en tus sueños!, ahora dime, ¿Para qué me has estado llamando?"-

-"Que humor te traes encima, mujer"-

-"Estaba tranquila escuchando música, y lo seguiré haciendo si no me dices para qué me llamaste"- Amenacé a mi pelimorado amigo.

-"Bien, bien lo haré, veras, hay un amigo muy querido por ti, y muy guapo además, que en este momento está muy, pero muy aburrido, y se preguntaba si tú serias tan amable de acompañarlo a las festividades."-

-"No lo sé Gakupo, en este momento no estoy de ánimos para salir"- Verdaderamente no lo estoy.

-"Oh, Luka por favor acompáñame, no piensas dejar que tu amigo muera de aburrimiento ¿Verdad? Mira que no hay nada más interesante que hacer.

-"Sinceramente Gakupo, no se me antoja salir hoy"- Ni hoy ni el resto de mi vida.

-"Vamos Luka, de paso te sirve para despejarte un poco, sabes a lo que me refiero"- Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-"¡Joder Gakupo! ¿Tienes que recordármelo todos los días?"-

-"Claro, Tú eres la idiota que prefiere estar regodeándose en su propio sufrimiento, en lugar de salir y luchar por su felicidad"- Mi amigo hablaba calmado, pero serio a la vez. Él me conoce a la perfección, sabe de mi orientación y supo desde un inicio que Miku me había gustado desde que la vi por primera vez.

-"Ya te lo he dicho, no me permitiré exponerla a todo lo que yo he sufrido"- Jamás permitiré que Miku sea víctima de los insultos y rechazo social que yo sufrí, si está en mis mano evitarlo, lo haré.

-"Está bien, está bien. Pero al menos no dejaras a tu queridísimo amigo morir de aburrimiento hoy ¿Verdad?"- Y de nuevo Gakupo volvió a su típica actitud de siempre, en ocasiones pienso que mi amigo no es normal.

-"¿No tengo de otra verdad? Pero te advierto, que yo iré en mi propio auto, no tengo la mínima intención de ir contigo en el tuyo"-

-"Ok, pero ¿Por qué?"- Gakupo se escuchaba dolido, tarado ese y se atreve a preguntar.

-"¿Por qué? ¡Diablos Gakupo! Tú conduces como abuelita y eso es estresante y mucho, así que, ni modo nos vemos en las festividades"- Corte la llamada y fui a alistarme para salir.

* * *

-"Luka vamos al juego de tiro al blanco"- Gakupo casi que parecía niño en feria, cierto que habían algunos de los típicos juegos que hay en éstas, pero ¡Él ya no es un niño!

-"¿Estás seguro de la edad que tienes? Te estas comportando como un niño"-La mirada de mi amigo cambio totalmente. ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido a este hombre ahora?

-"Está bien, te demostrare que soy todo un hombre y hare pleno uso de mi mayoría de edad"- Esa palabras sí que me preocupan, mejor lo hubiera dejado en modo niño, así es más seguro.

-"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?"- Tenia que averiguarlo de una vez por todas.

-"Ven acompáñame al club-bar"- ¡Ah! Ya comprendo a lo que se refería, pero…

-"¿Por qué debo de ir yo? Siempre he detestado ese tipo de lugar"-

-"Vamos por favor, acompáñame"- Y ahí está de nuevo el modo niño activado, este hombre es un dolor de cabeza, pero me es imposible negarme a esa actitud suya.

-"Está bien, voy contigo"-

Llegamos al club-bar, el lugar no estaba tan mal, había bastante gente, la música estaba alta, pero no llegaba a ser estridente ni molesta, aun así estos sitios no me agradan mucho, continué analizando el lugar hasta que Gakupo me tomo por lo hombros y me hizo girar bruscamente hacia un lado, no me dio tiempo de ni si quiera reclamarle cuando él hablo…

-"¿Acaso aquella no es la Zanahoria con Patas?"- Y apunto al frente, voltee hacia donde apuntaba y le respondí…

-"Sí, sí es ella"- ¡Alto! ¿Pero qué acabo de decir? –"¡Gakupo no le digas así a Gumi! Ella tiene un nomb…"-

-"¡Oh por Dios, esto es increíble!"- Las palabras de mi amigo me interrumpieron. ¿Qué estaba viendo?

-"¿Qué es lo increíble?"- Ahora sí que estoy confundida.

-"Mira un poco más a la derecha de Gumi, en el área de Karaoke y dime que estoy equivocado y que ella no es quien yo creo"- Obedecí de inmediato las instrucciones de Gakupo y…

-"¡Ay Dios, es Miku!"- No creía lo que veía, y es que ella está…

-"Con un trago en su mano"- Acoto mi amigo, igual de anonadado que yo.

* * *

ok, es la hora de agradecer a aquellos que fueron tan geniales de dejarme su review en el cap anterior, y también es hora de pedir reviews para este cap! :3

**avvi vasquez: **El monitor! O.O! XD y sip, Miku es bien cerrada! LOL hay que hablarle con peras y manzanas!

**Nekoloid chan: **Dios eres bruja! XP porque Luka si ve a Miku cuando ésta ultima no la está viendo, debido a que le gusta desde que la conoció! XD

**Takogirl: **je je! :3 Luka también está enamorada! *Atunazo salvaje en la cabeza aparece* ¡Ay, itai!

**lily rios 285:** Arigato! XD ^.^

**Toeto Sensei:** Etto... Sensei tal vez Miku no sufra mucho que digamos XD Ya veras que Gumi hará un excelente trabajo, ya lo veras. je je je! que divertido es ser el autor, solo tú sabes lo que pasara! XD.

y de ves en cuando es sano pedir ayuda y no ser orgulloso o esperar a que te ayuden, a veces la gente piensa que estas bien, que puedes con el problema porque eso aparenta uno, aunque por dentro te estés desmoronando.

**Gamu Harlow:** Jamas dejare mis fics! solo en caso de fuerzas mayores, como que mi pc explote o cosas por el estilo, y aun asi, siempre tomare un lapicero y un cuaderno y seguiré escribiendo, después veo como lo publico!

**Ritsuki Kurusawi:** Gracias!, y etto... asi tan grave no fue mi accidente, mi teclado un día estaba bien, apague mi laptop y al siguiente día ya no le servia el teclado! y para peor, yo no puedo escribir desde el cel! T.T

**Akira Grit Akaku:** Gracias! Todos estamos esperando el Negitoro, hasta yo! XD

**Knight-Testarossa:** Claro que la continuare, tenme paciencia nada mas! XD y Grax!

ok, nos leemos en la prox, chao!


	5. ¡Tiro al Blanco!

Hola, Hola! Minna! XD aqui yo de nuevo! con el cap 5

sin mas que decir, espero que les guste y que no me maten!

Arigato sensei, por lo del cap anterior! XD

y gracias a todos por sus reviews! :3

Vocaloid no es mio, si no tendría un par de guarda espaldas para no temer que ustedes me maten! O.O!

* * *

**¡Tiro al blanco!**

¡Dios! No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Miku estaba sobre un pequeño escenario, con el micrófono en su mano izquierda y un trago en su mano derecha. El escenario estaba rodeado de mucha gente, al parecer no lo estaba haciendo mal, no pude evitar sonreír, se veía hermosa, como una diosa en el escenario, irguiéndose sobre toda esa gente, de pronto algo capto mi atención, un chico estaba subiendo al lado de Miku, trato de abrasarla pero ella apenas lo evito, le arrojo el trago en la cara y bajo del lugar, pronto vi a Gumi pararse al lado de Miku, el chico siguió a Miku, era obvio que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, de un momento a otro me vi caminando en medio de la gente con dirección en donde estaban Gumi y Miku, noté como Gakupo también caminaba tras de mí, ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca logre escuchar la voz de Gumi.

-"¡Lárgate! ¿Qué no entiendes?"- El chico sonrió de una manera burlona y lujuriosa. Por este tipo de gente es que detesto estos lugares.

-"Si deseas unirte también por mí no hay problema, yo puedo con las dos"- Justo como apenas termino su frase el imbécil ese, Miku le estampo tremenda cachetada. La actitud del chico cambio por completo, tomo de la muñeca a Miku y levanto propia mano con la clara intención de devolverle el golpe, cuando ya se disponía a abofetearla Gakupo llego por detrás del tipo y le sostuvo la mano, yo solo llegue y arrebate la mano de mi peliacua de la garra del idiota, para luego alejarnos un poco y abrasarla, aferrarla en mis brazos.

-"Me parece evidente que las señoritas no desean en lo absoluto su compañía"- Gakupo estaba serio, sereno pero su mirada estaba llena de ira y odio hacia aquel idiota.

-"¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡Esto es algo que no te incumbe, ellas son mi presa!"- ¿Qué dijo? ¿Presa? Solté a Miku, la deje tras de mí y di un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a ese desgraciado, lo vi cambiar de expresión a la que tenía antes mientras hablaba con Gumi –"Jum al parecer tú sí quieres un poco de diversión"- Me dijo, yo solo sonreí y él también la hizo en respuesta, el muy estúpido se veía tan entusiasmado, volví a sonreír pero esta vez de una manera más sádica, lo que provoco que la confusión se viera reflejada en sus ojos, me concentre en mi mano derecha y en apuntar perfectamente mis uñas y lance mi golpe.

Sentí a mis uñas dejar su marca por toda la extensión de la mejilla izquierda del maldito y no le di ni el tiempo para reaccionar cuando le estampe una cachetada con mi otra mano en su otra mejilla, después me voltee rápidamente, regrese con Miku y la abrace de nuevo, rodeándola, protegiéndola con mis brazos.

-"¡Perra mal nacida! ¡Estás loca, maldita!"- Pude ver como cuatro líneas enrojecidas recorrían su mejilla y como una de éstas estaba sangrando, dirigí mis ojos a mi mano derecha, y efectivamente tenía una uña astillada, al parecer esa uña se rompió mientras lo golpee y había abierto su piel permitiendo que la sangre saliera de su interior, el ver eso solo me hizo sentir más orgullosa de mi misma.

Una voz extraña provoco que saliera de mis pensamientos…

-"¿Qué sucede aquí?"- La voz provenía de un tipo alto y fornido, vestido con unos jeans azules y una camiseta negra que decía 'Seguridad' en letras amarillas.

-"Ese de ahí se quiere aprovechar de nosotras"- Apunte al imbécil y hable con un tono afligido y dolido, fingiendo ser una asustada víctima, en lo que el de seguridad volteo a ver a quien señalaba, yo dirigí una mirada de máximo odio pero acompañada de una sonrisa de máximo orgullo al estúpido ese, el tipo quedo shockeado, creo que así sí parezco una desquiciada, pero me vale.

El de seguridad se paró junto al tipo y pregunto –"¿Este de aquí, señorita?"- Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y vi como el tipo sujeto al idiota –"Ven cabron, aprenderás a no quererte propasar con las damas"- Y lo último que vi fue como sujeto era prácticamente arrastrado por el de seguridad hacia la parte trasera del club.

Cambie mi vista hacia una dirección mucho más agradable, la dirigí hacia la persona que estaba en estos momentos entre mis brazos.

-"¿Miku, estás bien?"- Ella volteo hacia arriba y me miro directo a los ojos, se ve linda con sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, clara señal que se encontraba un poco tomada, sentí la necesidad de sonreírle y así lo hice.

-"¿L-Luka?"- Pregunto arrastrando levemente la voz, simplemente sonreí y le respondí…

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Gracias"- Acto seguido ella se abrazó con más fuerza a mí, ahora era más que evidente, Miku estaba tomada ya que la Miku que conozco no haría algo así, como deseara que esta situación se diera en circunstancias diferentes, ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Se supone que no me debo de acercar a Miku para evitar así que sufra.

Permití que Miku me abrazara todo lo que quiso, ya cuando me soltó yo me aleje un par de pasos de ella y me voltee hacia Gumi…

-"¿Estás bien tú también?"- Le pregunte a la peliverde.

-"Sí, lo estoy, no te preocupes"- Me respondió.

-"Bien, me alegra, pero creo que sería buena idea que vuelvan a casa, si lo desean yo las puedo llevar a ambas"- Ofrecí la opción dirigiéndome a las dos chica a la vez. Gumi hizo un gesto peculiar, era como si no lo quisiera.

-"Este, bueno… es que yo quiero quedarme un rato más"- La peliverde se notaba que estaba nerviosa por algo, mejor lo dejo así, no es bueno meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

-"Tranquila Luka, yo me quedare un rato y de paso vigilo que nada le pase a la Zanahoria andante, ve tú y llévate a Miku a su casa, que lo necesita"- Gakupo sonreía amable, aunque no se llevara de maravilla con Gumi, él era muy caballeroso, al menos cuando no estaba actuando como un niño.

-"Bien lo hare, confío en que ustedes dos no se terminaran matando el uno al otro"- Hable apuntándolos con el índice de mi mano derecha, luego gire en dirección a Miku. –"Ven conmigo, te llevare a casa, ¿Vale?"- No pude evitar sonreírle, hoy había perdido todo mi auto control, pero está bien, mañana todo seguirá como antes y solucionado.

-"V-vale, nos vemos ch-chicos"- Miku se despidió de Gakupo y Gumi, yo solo me despedí con gesto de mi mano y camine hacia la salida de aquel lugar, Miku tras de mis pasos.

Salimos del sitio y yo me dirigí a buscar mi auto en el área de estacionamiento, eche un vistazo tras de mí y vi a Miku caminando cabizbaja, no se veía triste o afligida, si no que se apreciaba que estaba pensando, su mirada reflejaba concentración y hasta un poco de preocupación, me concentré más aun y también noté levemente temor, me dieron ganas de preguntarle en qué estaba pensando, lo pensé unos instantes y me decidí a hacerlo, pero justo cuando iba a formular la pregunta, ella alzo su mirada, tenía intenciones de decirme algo, así que yo preferí callar y escucharla.

* * *

_*Fecha: Final de agosto* Gumi POV_

Diablos eso estuvo cerca, debo de admitirlo, La berenjena mutada había llegado justo a tiempo junto con Luka, le debo una, tal vez deje de llamarlo con apodos… por otro lado, Luka sí que me metió en un gran aprieto, todo el plan se vino abajo pero al menos debo de conseguir el tiempo de regreso a casa para que ese par estén solas un rato. ¡Ay! ¿Qué le digo? ¡¿Qué le digo?!

-"Este, bueno… es que yo quiero quedarme un rato más"- Genial Gumi, ¿Algo más inteligente no pudiste pensar verdad? En fin, ¡Ya que!

-"Tranquila Luka, yo me quedare un rato y de paso vigilo que nada le pase a la Zanahoria andante, ve tú y llévate a Miku a su casa, que lo necesita"- ¿Zanahoria andante? Al carajo, maldita Berenjena crecida, me las cobrare, pero por lo menos ha dicho algo útil.

Miku se despidió, Luka también y ambas se fueron, La berenjena crecida y yo nos quedamos ahí hasta que ellas desaparecieron por la puerta, en ese momento el pelimorado me volteo a ver con su típica cara de enojo, ya tenía una idea de hacia dónde iba esto.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- Le pregunte.

-"¿Embriagarla, enserio? Eso no era parte del plan, la idea era que ellas se encontraran aquí y que nosotros desapareciéramos dejándolas solas. ¿Por qué demonios embriagaste a Miku?"- Lo sabía, eso era lo que iba a preguntar, creo que soy vidente o algo por el estilo.

Gakupo y yo habíamos estado planeando esto desde hace un par de días, yo tuve la idea luego de que él me contara la situación en la que estaba Luka, la conversación comenzó en una de las comunes discusiones que tenemos en el campus, en eso vi a Miku pasar, la note triste y me distraje por eso.

_*Dos días atrás*_

-"Hey te estoy hablando, no te hagas la desentendida"-

-"Pobre Miku, la actitud de Luka la está lastimando mucho"- Hable más para mí misma, Gakupo volteo a ver hacia la misma dirección que yo.

-"Créeme, Luka no está mejor con esto, pero está empeñada en que es lo mejor para Miku"- Eso llamo mi atención.

-"Explícate Berenjena, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-

-"No tiene caso callar, a Luka le gusta Miku, pero como ha sufrido bastante por su orientación en el pasado, ella prefiere alejase de Miku para evitar que ésta sufra lo mismo que ella"- Wow, esa no me la esperaba.

-"Pero Miku se ve mal, y lo peor es que mi amiga es tan cerrada que no tiene idea de por qué está mal"- El pelimorado me miro serio.

-"¿Crees que a Miku le guste Luka?"- Me pregunto.

-"Créeme que sí, yo conozco a la perfección a Miku, aún mejor que ella misma"-

-"Entonces esta situación es una lástima, ojala pudiéramos hacer algo, pero ese par tiene que enterarse por sus propios medios"- Pero claro que podemos hacer algo.

-"¡Oye Berenjena! ¿Qué opinas de una tregua? Ambos podemos hacer algo para que esas dos dejen de ser tan idiotas de una buena vez"- Gakupo me extendió su mano esperando a que yo la estrechara, cuando lo hice él dijo…

-"Soy todo oídos, socia temporal"-

_*Fecha actual: Final de agosto*_

El Berenjena me había preguntado que por qué le di un par de tragos a Miku y yo le daré una respuesta sincera.

-"Porque sé cómo es Miku y créeme, ella en sus sanos cinco sentidos jamás haría nada, así que pensé en darle una ayudadita"- La cara de Gakupo era la descripción gráfica del 'What the fuck?'

-"¿Qué? Por Dios Gumi, si Luka y yo no llegamos a tiempo ese idiota hubiera golpeado a Miku y mínimo a ti también antes de que llegara el de seguridad, comprendes eso ¿Verdad?"- Preocupación, eso era lo que reflejaban sus ojos y demonios tenía razón.

-"Sí lo sé, Gracias por eso"- Él sonrió triunfante, ¡Esperen! ¿Qué paso aquí? ¡Oh no! Acepte que tenía razón. ¡Le di la razón! Ósea, yo perdí.

-"¿Bien quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"- Analice unos instantes y le respondí…

-"No, tenemos que dar un poco de tiempo, no queremos toparnos con las chicas de camino, pero salgamos de aquí"-

-"Bien salgamos"- Ya estando afuera, Gakupo se volteó hacia mí con mirada interrogante -"¿Alguna idea para matar el tiempo?"- A ver… ¡Ya lo tengo!

-"¿Qué tal ir a los juegos de tiro al blanco? Me encantan esos juegos y además tengo buena puntería, y ya que estoy aquí ¿Por qué no?"- Los ojos de Gakupo se tornaron con un cierto brillo, parecía como cuando un niño entra a una juguetería.

-"Estamos en tregua aun ¿Verdad?"- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-"Este… sí, creo"- Estaba confundida, y lo que hizo Gakupo me dejo peor. ¡Él me abrazo! Pero era como si me estuviera dando las gracias, me soltó y camino un par de pasos.

-"¡Apresúrate! Te reto a ver quién gana más veces"- ¡Si guerra quiere, guerra tendrá!

Llegamos a un puesto, el encargado nos explicó las reglas, en la pared del fondo había múltiples círculos pintados de seis centímetros de diámetro, teníamos cuatro disparos, si le dábamos a cuatro circulo diferentes, ganábamos un peluche, el precio por cada intento de cuatro tiros; un dólar. El peluche era lo que menos nos importaba, nosotros solo queríamos ganarle al otro.

La gente se comenzó a reunir a nuestro alrededor, conforme pasaba en tiempo más gente había y la cara del encargado se tornaba cada vez más angustiada. Al rato de estar jugando, de solo haber gastado diez dólares y llevar diez peluches cada uno y el encargado nos echó del lugar y nos gritó que éramos una pérdida.

-"Yo te habría ganado ¿sabes?"-Yo llevaba cargando una gran bolsa llena de distintos peluches, osos, perros, gatos, un tigre y demás a los cuales no preste atención.

-"Eso ni lo creas, que yo iba a ser el gran triunfador"- Gakupo iba exactamente igual que yo, ambos nos parecíamos a ese viejo de los cuentos, solo nos faltaba el traje rojo y un trineo con sus renos. Nos dirigíamos al auto del cabeza de berenjena, ya había pasado el tiempo justo y era hora de que regresara a casa.

Durante todo el camino a casa nos la pasamos discutiendo acerca de quién era el verdadero ganador, pero al final de todo no nos quedó de otra más que declarar un empate a regañadientes.

Llegue a casa, agradecí el viaje al berenjena, lo vi partir y me voltee para ver la casa de mi peliacua amiga…

-"¿Me pregunto cómo habrá ido el viaje de regreso de Miku?"- Pregunte a la nada, en fin es hora de que descanse, mañana le preguntare.

* * *

je je! den serio que quiero saber su opinión, por favor, dejen un review ¿si?

me pregunto que habrá sido lo qué Miku le quería decir a Luka! XD

oka, vamos con los reviews :3

**Toeto sensei:** je je! ¡¿A que ahora te van a caer mejor Gakupo y Gumi?! Y espero que te guste el preámbulo de negitoro que he dado hoy y que no me mates por dejarlo así. O.O!

Y a ver cuántos errores encuentras hoy, me avisas para corregirlos ¿Vale?

**lily rios 285: **He aquí lo que paso en el club. Gracias por el review! XD

**ro: **¿Fue lo suficientemente pronto para ti? Y que me regalen un teclado lo dudo, tengo que ahorra para comprarme otro. Pero gracias por tus buenos deseos! XD

**Negitoro-ninja: **¡Jamas nunca volveré a quedar atada a un árbol!, ¡Nunca! ¿Me escuchas? ¡JAMAS! ¡Tú y tu fusta se pueden ir olvidando de eso!

Espero y te haya gustado el cap de hoy! :D

**Nekoloid-chan: **etto... Miku está ebria, y aquí está la respuesta del Gakupo x Gumi, amh deja de patalear, los berrinches son feos! XD LOL

**Ritsuki Kurusawi: **¿Cerveza? ¡Yo no dije cerveza! O.o? y ¿Lemmon? No sé, no soy escritora lemmon! ¿Creo que esta vez actualice más rápido verdad?

**Laabii262: **je je! Es divertido hacer esto, dejar las cosas cortadas! XD aquí está tu conti! :D

**Marilinn: **Yo pregunto lo mismo, ¿Qué hará Miku? :3 XD

**anialexa: **etto, la resistencia de Miku al alcohol es…mínima, esa era la primera vez que bebía, luego diré que fue lo que bebió! XD Grax!


	6. No lo Quiero Decir, No lo Quieres saber

le yo aquí de nuevo, trayéndoles el tan anhelado cap 6

espero que les guste, den serio lo espero XD

un leve comunicado, es probable que no pueda seguir actualizando rápido (como si lo hiciera ¬¬) La universidad es el demonio que nos aleja de nuestros preciados fanfics, pero ni modo, no nos queda de otra!

Gracias a todos den serio, cuando actualizo me la paso revisando el correo en busca de nuevos reviews, en ocasiones he soltado a reírme en media clase debido a sus ocurrencias, ya ni me ven raro mis compañeros, ya saben que no soy normal! XD

arigato sensei, por todos los empujóncitos en la ortografía, aunque siempre cometo varios dedazos!

Etto... Vocaloid no es mio, si lo fuera nadie me creería loca, sino que me llamarían genio!

* * *

**Lo que no Quiero Decir. Lo que no Quieres Saber**

_*Fecha: Inicio de Septiembre* Gumi POV_

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tengo que ir hoy a la Universidad? Te envidio por no tener clases Miku… ¿Miku?... ¡Miku! Es verdad ¿Cómo le habrá ido anoche?

Salí lo más rápido que pude de mi cama, tome lo primero que encontré dentro del armario y corrí a ducharme, salí ya vestida pero con mi cabello aun mojado, solo acaté a ponerme la toalla sobre la cabeza para evitar mojar todo el piso. A como pude metí todo lo necesario para el día de hoy en la mochila, luego de eso fui a la cocina, no tenía tiempo que perder si quería pasar unos instantes por la casa de Miku y preguntarle cómo había llegado a su casa, no me importaba si tenía que despertarla para que me lo contara, así que solo tome un vaso con jugo de naranja, después comería algo antes de entrar a clase.

Volví a mi habitación, en eso capte algo, no vi a mi madre por ningún lado, pensé en eso mientras arreglaba mi cabello frente al espejo y recordé que hoy era cambio de mes, ósea, mi madre entraba a su trabajo en el turno de la tarde hoy, eso quiere decir que aún debe de estar durmiendo. Continúe con mi rutina, me cepillé los dientes, busque mis llaves y salí de la casa rumbo hacia el frente, subí los escalones camine unos pasos y quede frente a la puerta, la cual toque y después de unos instantes vi como ésta se habría…

-"¡Gumi!"- La madre se Miku se veía afligida y preocupada –"Gumi, ¿Dónde está Miku? Dímelo por favor"-

-"¿Dónde está? ¿Qué no llego anoche? Ella se regresó antes que mi"- La mirada de angustia de la señora Hatsune empeoro ante mis palabras, ahora yo me estaba preocupado ¿Sera que les habrá pasado algo a Luka y a Miku?

-"No digas eso Gumi, no lo digas, hemos intentado llamarla pero su celular pareciera que está apagado, no sabemos que hacer"- Su voz estaba al borde de quebrarse y yo ya sentía un nudo en mi garganta, no sabía que responderle a la madre de Miku, todo estaba en silencio en ese momento, hasta que mi celular emitió sonido, era un mensaje, saque el aparato de mi bolsillo, sin mucho ánimo, leí la pantalla, 'Remitente: Luka M.' Abrí el texto y sentí como el alma me regresaba al cuerpo, sonreí, sonreí ampliamente y en dirección a la señora Hatsune.

-"Todo está bien, ya sé dónde está Miku, puede estar tranquila ella está bien"- La mirada que me dirigió la mujer de cabellos un poco más obscuros que los de su hija era de un claro y nítido "¡¿Dónde está?!" así que me apresure a explicarle. –"Ella está en casa de Luka, la misma amiga por la que estaba deprimida en estos días atras, de hecho Miku se regresaría con ella en su auto, pero no sé por qué terminaron en la casa de Luka"-

-"¿Y cómo averiguaste eso?"- Ya se le veía mucho más tranquila.

-"Por el mensaje que me acaba de llegar"- Dirigí mi mirada a la pantalla de mi celular y leí en voz alta. –"Gumi, Miku está aquí conmigo, paso la noche en mi casa, dile a sus padres para que no se preocupen, ella regresara en la tarde, luego te explico qué paso"- Termine de leer y note a la madre de mi amiga tranquila y pensando algo.

-"Gumi, ¿Tienes cómo hacerle legar algo a Miku?"- Esa pregunta me extraño, pero aun así pensé en algo… ¡Sí, eso es! Berenjena vive cerca de Luka, y hoy solo tiene una clase, así que sale temprano.

-"Sí, conozco a alguien que vive cerca de la casa de Luka, ¿Por qué?"-

-"Es que quiero mandarle algo a Miku, espérame aquí, enseguida regreso"- Inmediatamente se fue dejándome a mi ahí con la duda.

Pasados unos minutos regreso con un pequeño maletín en sus manos que capto mi atención.

-"Ten, es solo un poco de ropa nada más, si va estar ahí hasta la tarde tiene que cambiarse ¿No?"- Me dijo la madre de Miku, casi como si contestase a la pregunta que tenía en la mente, creo que al parecer mi mirada curiosa me delato.

-"Sí, bien no se preocupe, yo se lo hare llegar"- Le dije con una sonrisa a la que ella respondió. –"Bueno, me tengo que ir, si no llegare tarde, que tenga buen día y no se preocupe yo le diré a Miku que la llame"- Con eso emprendí mi camino hasta la heladería, directo a sacar a Kaito de los cabellos si era necesario.

* * *

_*Fecha: Final de agosto* Luka POV (La noche anterior)_

Habíamos salido del club, estaba por preguntarle a Miku en que pensaba, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer ella elevo su mirada directo hacia la mía y entono…

-"L-Luka yo no quiero lle-gar así a mi casa"- Estaba preocupada por su estado. -"¿Puedo ir a… a tu casa?"- Me miro con esos ojos llenos de súplica ¿Qué podía hacer, decirle que no? ¡Imposible!

-"Bien iremos a mi casa entonces"- Soy débil, aparte de estúpida, débil.

-"G-Gracias Luka"- Su sonrisa era hermosa, y aún más adornada con el pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Llegamos al auto y ambas subimos, Miku se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, le pedí que se ajustara el cinturón de seguridad y así lo hizo, puse en marcha el auto y durante todo el camino observe a Miku luchar por no quedarse dormida, vale más que no vivía mucho muy lejos, porque si no ella se habría quedado dormida.

Llegue y estacione el auto en el estacionamiento del pequeño edificio, mi departamento estaba en el cuarto piso. Salí del auto y le di la vuelta para abrir su puerta…

-"Miku ya llegamos, ven te ayudo a salir"- Le extendí mi mano la cual ella tomo, su equilibrio estaba un poco más desestabilizado, creo que el alcohol está comenzando a entrar seriamente a su organismo.

Subimos hasta mi departamento, entramos y de inmediato Miku se dirigió hacia el primer sofá que encontró, se hizo bolita y se dispuso a dormir.

-"Oh no, no, no señorita, usted no se va a dormir todavía"- Hable en tono de regaño, pero con un toque burlón.

-"P-Pero… yo quiero dor~mir"- Miku protestó arrastrando las palabras.

-"Lo siento por ti, pero primero tienes que darte una ducha bien fría, veras que luego te sentirás mejor"- La cara que Miku puso al escuchar 'bien fría' era de terror, luego cambio de semblante, estaba actuando como una niña tenía hasta un puchero.

-"N…no quiero"-

-"No es si quieres o no, es que tienes que hacerlo, así que ven"- Tome a Miku del brazo y la lleve hasta el baño. –"Dúchate, yo te traeré algo de ropa cómoda luego ¿Vale?"- Miku asintió resignada y yo salí del lugar, fui a mi habitación y busque algo para Miku. –"Creo que una camiseta y un short para dormir estarán bien"- Tome las prendas y me dirigí al baño de nuevo, estaba por tocar la puerta para saber si podía entrar, pero un grito desde dentro del baño, hizo que entrara sin previo aviso.

-"¿Miku estas bien?"- Podía ver su silueta borrosa a través de la puerta de cristal. Pensar que solo un simple cristal impide que vea su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Alabado y maldito sea ese cristal.

-"S-Sí, sí lo estoy, es solo que el a-agua esta fría, lo siento por… por asustarte"-

-"Descuida, ten, aquí te dejo algo de ropa, cuando salgas ven a la cocina. Te ganaste un café calientico"-

-"Bien, gra-cias Luka"- La voz de Miku se escuchaba más nítida, el frio la había despertado, creo que ahora se traba en las palabras más por el frio que por el alcohol.

Después de dejar la ropa, fui a la cocina, prepare café, espere unos instantes para luego verter el líquido en un par de tasas, gracias al hipnotizante aroma yo también quise tomar un poco, lleve ambas tasas a la sala y espere sentada en el sofá a que Miku saliera del baño, tome un sorbo de café y en ese momento escuche un suave y delicado…

-"Luka"- Voltee a ver en la dirección desde donde provenía el sonido y por poco me atraganto con el café, ahí estaba Miku con el cabello aun un poco húmedo y vestida nada más con esa camiseta y ese short que le quedaban un tanto grandes, me veía de una manera tímida, como si algo la acomplejara. –"Luka, creo que me queda un poco grande"- Tomo el dobladillo de la camiseta para hacer énfasis a lo que decía.

-"No te preocupes, nadie más que yo te vera así"- Logre decir después de entonar mi garganta para poder recuperar la voz, acompañe mis palabras con una sonrisa, de hecho creo que no he dejado de sonreír como idiota en todo lo que va de la noche.

Miku bajo su mirada al piso y susurro… -"Ese es el problema, que tú me veras así"- ¿Mi-Miku dijo qué?

-"…"- Tome aire, quería decir algo pero no tengo idea de que decir, así que mejor cerré la boca, vamos Luka piensa algo… -"Miku ven, se enfriara tu café"- Mejor hacer como si nada.

-"Si, gracias"- Ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, yo le alcance su tasa. Ambas terminamos de beber el caliente líquido en silencio, un silencio que me incomodaba.

-"¿Mejor?"- Pregunte.

-"Si, ya no siento frio, pero aún me siento un poco mareada"- Lo que hiso después me sorprendió; sin previo aviso ella se recostó y poso su cabeza sobre mi regazo, luego miro hacia arriba de marera interrogante y suplicante a la vez. –"¿Puedo quedarme así un rato? Siempre que me siento mal mi madre me deja estar así con ella y la verdad es que eso me ayuda mucho, pero si no quieres que me quede as…"-

-"No, no hay ningún problema"- La interrumpí, ella me sonrió en respuesta y se acomodó mejor, después de unos instantes no pude resistirlo más y acaricie su cabello, fue algo relajante tanto para mí como para Miku.

-"Luka, ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que hice?"- De la nada me pregunto mientras yo continuaba acariciando su cabello.

-"Eso no lo sé, deberías preguntárselo a Gumi mañana para saber que tanto hiciste en ese club, yo solo te vi en el karao…"-

-"No, a eso no me refiero"- Miku se levantó y quedo de pie frente a mí. –"Dime por favor qué fue lo que hice para que no me hablaras por casi un mes"-

-"Ya te lo dije antes, no es tu culpa, es mi…"-

-"Vasta con eso"- Hablo elevando su tono de voz y con una mirada desafiante, pero luego su semblante cambio por completo a uno se suplica. -"Hay algo de mí que te desagrada, dímelo por favor, prometo cambiarlo, pero por favor no me vuelvas a ignorar, me haces daño"- En esa última frase pude ver como las lágrimas amansaban con hacer presencia en sus ojos y su voz se quebró, pero no solo su voz sufrió ese efecto, yo pude sentir como algo dentro de mi ser se rompía al verla y escucharla de ese modo. Me levante también y quede frente de ella.

-"Créeme, no hay nada malo contigo, tú eres perfecta, yo soy la del problema"-

-"Bien, digamos que te creo, entonces ¿Cuál es tú gran problema?"- Miku volvió a tener una actitud desafiante.

-"Eso es algo que te conviene no saber, por tú bien"- La tristeza que se implanto en su semblante fue como una daga en mi alma.

-"Bien, está bien, lo siento por haberte preguntado, y lo siento por lo que sea que te haya hecho, me iré, solo permíteme cambiarme de nuevo"- Ella se dirigio al baño de nuevo.

-"¿Qué? ¡No! No te iras a ningún lado"- Tome a Miku del brazo para evitar que continuara con su camino –"Está bien te diré que es lo que me sucede"- Me odiara, me detestara, me evitara, le repudiare, se alejara, eso me matara pero es por su bien, ya no sufrirá.

La mirada se Miku estaba ansiosa y temerosa a la vez, ¿A qué le temía ella? No tiene por qué hacerlo.

-"¿Y bien?, dímelo"- Se notaba el temor en su voz al formular esa pregunta pero su deseo de saber le pudo más, yo por otro lado no sé qué decirle, no puedo llegar y decirle que me gusta así como así, ¿Cómo lo puedo decir, cómo?

-"Ven siéntate primero"- La vi hacer lo que le pedí, mantenía su mirada fija en mí, expectante, suplicante, y aun no sé qué decir.

-"Primero que todo quiero que sepas que lo hice solo por tu bien"-

-"Sí ya eso me lo has dicho"- Miku lucia seria.

-"Veras, en el pasado no me ha ido muy bien debido a esto, me han lastimado mucho y no quiero que eso te llegue a alcanzar algún día, así que la mejor manera de evitarlo era alejarme de ti, aunque yo sufriera por eso"-

-"No solo tú sufriste ¿Sabes?"- Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo. Tome aire venia la parte más difícil.

-"Perdón por eso, pero en fin ¿Quieres saber cuál es la razón por la que me aleje de ti?"-

-"Sinceramente no, pero eso es algo que necesito saber"- Sera mejor ir directo al grano y no andar con más rodeos. Respire profundo de nuevo y lo dije…

-"Es porque me gustas, y no solo de una manera superficial, es algo profundo"- Antes de ver la expresión de Miku ante esto, me di la vuelta, no podría ver sus ojos odiándome, al menos no aun.

-"Eso… eso quiere decir que… que Meiko tiene razón"- ¿Qué? Voltee a ver a Miku, tenía una pose pensativa.

-"¿Quién es Meiko y por qué tiene razón?"- Ella ignoro mi pregunta y dirigió su mirada hacia la mía y la cambio por una de ¿Enojo?

-"Tú, idiota, me has tenido sufriendo solo por eso"- ¿Miku aún seguira muy ebria?

-"¿'Solo por eso'?"- De nuevo me ignoro, se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro como león enjaulado y hablando para sí misma, yo solo opte por prestarle atención. Al final de cuentas la que quedo anonadada fui yo.

-"Meiko tiene razón, soy una cerrada de primera, hasta Gumi tiene razón"- Se detuvo frente a mí y me miró fijamente, yo me sorprendí bastante. –"Sabes, me alegra que me lo dijeras hoy, antes estaba confundida pero justo hoy logre aclarar todo"- Me preocupa la salud mental de Miku, ¿Cuánto daño puede causar el alcohol?

-"Miku, ¿Estas bie…hmp?"- Me… me… ¡Me está besando! Sus suaves labios estaban sobre los míos, siempre los había admirado imaginando lo que sería probarlos, sentir su textura, su sabor y ahora los estaba disfrutando, no tarde en corresponder y Miku no tardo en profundizar el beso, sentí el sabor de su interior y eso mismo fue lo que me hizo tomar conciencia de mis actos de nuevo, por más que disfrutara de esto, lo cierto es que Miku no está en sus cinco sentidos cabales, no me puedo dejar llevar y terminar haciendo algo que luego podría hacerle daño a Miku. A como pude y sin parecer grosera aleje a Miku un poco, fingí que necesitaba aire para no lastimarla.

Ella me miro con alegría y me dedico una tierna sonrisa, su respiración estaba algo agitada y tenía de nuevo ese lindo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, amplió aún más su sonrisa para luego hablar…

-"Creo que ya lo sabes, pero aun así te lo diré, tú me gustas también y mucho"- Y esta vez fui yo quien se apodero de sus labios.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Je je! Pobre de Miku, los efectos del alcohol la tenían cambiando de estado de animo a cada rato, y siendo totalmente sincera en todo momento.

Q_Q algo que me dio gracia y tristeza en el cap anterior… ¡Nadie dijo nada de que Luka le dejara las uñas clavadas en la cara al idiota!

Así que como castigo hoy, quiero que me digan que cosas tienen en común Gumi y Gakupo, si nadie noto nada, soy pésima como escritora. (eso además de la opinión del cap de hoy)

Hora de los reviews:

**Alchemya Sensei: **Dejare lo del árbol por la paz por el momento, je je!

Intente actualizar rápido, espero que lo suficiente, etto ojala y lo que escribí hoy te guste, ¿Se dejara llevar Luka? Ahí te dejo la duda. XD den serio ansío tu opinion!

**ro: **nee, esa idea esta genial, les pediré dinero a los fans, ja ja ja! XD, ok no! Q_Q no se puede. ¿Actualice rápido?

**lily rios 285: **ok, aquí ya se vio lo que paso entre Miku y Luka, ahora la duda cae en ¿Qué es lo que hará Luka?

**Nekoloid-chan:** No, no es mi intención hacer sufrir a nadie… Pfff ja ja ja! Eso ni yo me lo creo, XD

Y sip, ¡Estar en vacas es como meterse en un mundo donde no existe el tiempo! Es muy divertido por que anda uno todo perdido! XD

**avvi-nya:** je je! Calma, ya sabrás lo que le dio Gumi a Miku, de hecho ya hay un par de personas aquí que lo saben! (Yo no les dije, así que no sé como lo averiguaron)

**Takogirl: **Tranki no importa, no es como si los estuviera amenazando para que estén ahí puntuales dejando review *cof cof mas te vale no volverte a atrasar* ok, ok no! Es broma tranki XD

Bueno ya sabes lo que le dijo Miku a Luka! XD

**anialexia: **Tú, ¿Tú como le hiciste para saber que tomo Miku? Y además ya dijiste 2 cosas que tienen en común la Zanahoria y el Berenjena! Tú me asustas, ¿Acaso me espías? O.O!

**Laabii262:** Ya Miku hablo y vaya que hablo! LOL

Y la relación de ese par (Gumi y Gakupo) será así, se van a tratar a la patada, pero se necesitaran el uno al otro! XD

**Fersi Lovedeath: **Q_Q La única persona que hablo del rescate que hicieron Luka y Gakupo, gracias! :3

Lo ciento por lo cortos, pero es que así los tengo que hacer debido a la Uni.

y sip, Luka-sama siempre será así, o al menos así la veo yo! XD y yo no soy mala, solo que asi me divierto más, a que tú también lo disfrutas, cuando nos dejas con las dudas! ¿eh?

**Ritsuki Kurosawi: **¿Mala? ¿¡Por qué todos me dicen así!? En fin a pesar de todo aquí tienes tu actualización. XD


	7. El Comienzo de

Hola gente, aquí yo con el cap 7 :3

Je je, lo siento por tardar tanto, pero ya lo saben la U y para peor estuve cono una semana con el cerebro seco! XD

Gracias Sensei por decirme mis dedazos, aunque en el cap anterior no los corregí, lo siento por eso! Q_Q Espero que te guste el cap! :p Recuerda lo que te dije por el chat :P

Bueno gente bonita esto es de todos ustedes, pero por ahí vi que anialexa estuvo de manteles largos, así que felicidades mujer, que disfrutes del cap :3 (Mejor tarde que nunca XD)

Disclaimer: Te apuesto una computadora portátil VAIO a que Vocaloid no es mio! XD

* * *

_**El Comienzo de...**_

_*Fecha: Inicio de Septiembre* Gumi POV_

-"Deberías de declarártele de una vez ya, es evidente que el sentimiento es mutuo"- Hable serenamente.

-"Quiero hacerlo de una manera especial"- Me respondió mientras miraba hacia al frente.

Me encontraba charlando con Kaito de camino a la universidad, después de batallar para poderlo sacar de la heladería.

-"¿Y con especial te refieres a…?"-

-"No sé, solamente que no quiero hacerlo de una manera muy aburrida"- La sonrisa de mi peliazul amigo era tremenda, su mirada brillaba más que cuando está por probar su helado favorito.

-"Conociéndote, me atrevo a apostar que en eso el helado estará presente"- Eso lo dije en broma, pero el ver como su gesto cambio me dejo en claro que le había dado una idea, ¿Ay, que acabo de hacer?

-"Es una buena idea Gumi"- Meiko amiga, lo siento, juro que no fue intencional, espero que este tarado no haga algo muy extraño. –"Oye Gumi, ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?"- Kaito se veía curioso y señalaba el pequeño maletín que me había dado la madre de Miku.

-"Ah, esto es algo que tengo que hacerle llegar a Miku"-

-"¿Miku, qué ella no está en su casa?"- Oh es verdad Kaito no sabe.

-"No, ella está en la casa de Luka, de hecho paso la noche ahí"-

-"¡Ah! Ya ve… ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Miku y Luka están juntas? ¿Por fin Miku se atrevió?"-

-"No lo sé, solo sé que Miku ayer se pasó un poco de copas y por alguna razón termino en la casa de Luka"-

-"¿Que Miku qué? ¡Pero si ella no bebe!"- Mi amigo estaba que se iba de espaldas, será mejor explicarle todo con lujo de detalle antes de que le dé algo.

Llegamos a la universidad y nos separamos para poder asistir a nuestros respectivos cursos, por estar charlando con Kaito olvide comprar algo para desayunar, diablos ¿Por qué la clase tiene que tardar tanto en terminar? ¡Muero de hambre! Continué el resto de la clase más pendiente del reloj que de la profesora.

-"Vamos muévete aguja, muévete"- Creí que nadie me había escuchado hasta que…

-"Gumi nos comparte su opinión a todos, en lugar de susurrar sus ideas"- La profesora me observaba con esa típica mirada de '¿A ver cómo sales de esta?'

-"Ah… em… que el caso expuesto por la compañía es un claro ejemplo del éxito en la adaptación al medio que los rodea"- Le dedique una tranquila sonrisa a la profesora, ella solo estrecho su mirada y continuo con que quedaba de clase y diez tortuosos minutos después…

-"Bien clase esto ha sido todo por hoy, pueden retirarse"- ¡Ah! Lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida.

Salí lo más rápido que pude del salón y corrí a comprarme un emparedado y una coca cola.

-"Me lo envuelve para llevar por favor"-

-"Con gusto"- La señora que atiende la cafetería es tan amable y prácticamente nos reconoce a todos, eso me sorprende.

Con mi desayuno en manos y mi mochila y el maletín en mi espalda, es hora de buscar al Berenjena, espero que aun siga aquí. Doble la esquina de un pasillo y de la nada alguien se estrelló contra mí, por poco y suelto mi desayuno.

-"Fíjate por donde vas Zanahoria con patas"- ¿Eh? ¿Gakupo?

-"Mira quien lo dice"- Note que él tenía una gran pila de papeles en sus manos. -"Oye ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?"-

-"Esto"- Alzo un poco los documentos. -"Son algunos volantes, estoy pegando varios sobre los recipientes de separación"-

-"Déjame ver uno"- Sostuve el emparedado con los dientes y agarre el volante que él me tendió, no era nada fuera de lo común, solo unos listados de que cosas iban en cada recipiente y que cosas no se podían reciclar, volví a tomar mi desayuno con la mano para poder hablar –"Son bonitos colores los que utilizaste, la gente los vera, ¡Bien hecho!"-

-"Gracias, aun me faltan pegar bastantes pero ya me tengo que ir, tengo que llegar rápido a mi casa"- Lo vi despedirse con la mano y continuar su camino.

-"Hey espera, necesito un favor tuyo, bueno no yo, Miku"-

-"Miku, ¿Qué necesita la pequeña?"- Pregunto de forma divertida.

-"Te gusta llamarla pequeña a sus espaldas, cuando te descubra te arrancara el cabello de un tirón, pero en fin ese no es mi asunto, solo avísame para comprar palomitas para ese día"- A como pude logre quitarme de la espalda el maletín y se lo tendí al Berenjena, hora de darle la noticia a él también. –"Podrías llevar esto a la casa de Luka"-

-"¿La casa de Luka, qué tiene que ver Miku con la cas…?"- No lo deje terminar.

-"Miku paso la noche ahí"- tres… dos…uno…

-"¿Qué? ¿Cóm… Cuand… Dond…?"- Él casi se asfixia con las palabras.

-"No sé qué paso, así que más te vale averiguar algunas cosas cuando vayas y me lo cuentas, te lo encargo, aún estamos en tregua recuerda"-

-"Al fin de cuentas, todo salió mejor de lo planeado, socia"- La sonrisa de éxito de Gakupo me dio a entender que ambos estábamos en la misma sintonía en esto.

-"Ni que lo digas, por cierto déjame ayudarte con los volantes, así de paso pago de antemano la información que me vas a dar ¿Vale?"-

-"Claro gracias"- El Berenjena me dio un puñado de los volantes y yo me dispuse a irlos a pegar por ahí, no tenía prisa por llegar a casa y ya había comido algo así que no hubo problema.

* * *

_*Fecha: Inicio de Septiembre* Luka POV (Por la mañana)_

Desperté y al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue a ella, tan calmada, tan serena, aun inconsciente de lo que sucedió anoche, aun tan hermosamente dormida, no pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de todo, del recuerdo de sus, literalmente, embriagantes besos, de sus palabras, de su actitud, quien diría que pudiésemos ser tan infantiles.

* * *

_*Fecha: Entre el final de agosto y principio de septiembre* Luka POV (La noche anterior y madrugada)_

-"Creo que ya lo sabes, pero aun así te lo diré, tú me gustas también y mucho"- Me había dicho y yo no resistí volverla a besar, al separarnos la mire directo a los ojos, se veían un poco cansados.

-"Miku creo que ahora sí deberías dormir, ven sígueme te llevare a la habitación"-

-"Bien lo hare, pero solo si me besas de nuevo"- ¿Eh? Me pregunto si ella será así por la mañana.

-"¿Me estas chantajeando?"-Le dije en un tono ofendido, totalmente falso, obvio.

-"No, es solo sana negociación"- Me respondió con una coqueta sonrisa.

-"Bien, ven aquí chantajista"- Extendí mis brazos y Miku corrió a refugiarse en ellos. Esta vez fue más calmo más tranquilo, no había prisa, y solo queríamos hacernos sentir nuestros sentimientos a través de la unión de nuestros labios, esto era maravilloso, el poder sentir su amor con mis labios y la calidez de su mejilla con la palma de mi mano.

-"Bien Miku, es hora de ir a dormir que mañana lo necesitaras créeme"- Le sonreí, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, creo que jamás dejare de hacerlo mientras ella este a mi lado. Tome su mano, y me fue inevitable no jugar con sus dedos todo el camino hacia mi habitación. –"Bien, mi astuta chantajista que pases buenas noches y descansa bien"- La bese en la frente y me dispuse a salir del lugar, hoy dormiría en el sofá, era lo mejor, tenía que evitar la tentación.

-"¿Luka?"- Escuche el susurro de mi nombre y como alguien tomaba mi mano.

-"¿Si mi pequeña?"- ¡Ay no!, no le gusta que la llamen así.

-"Salido de ti se escucha bien ese sobrenombre"- Miku tenía una sonrisa tranquila. Su expresión cambio a una determinada y suplicante velozmente y tomo aire. –"¿Luka, podrías quedarte junto a mí?, Por favor no te vayas"- Esa mirada y esa expresión en su rostro serán mi perdición, me tiene a sus pies.

-"Soy toda tuya, hare lo que desees"- Le respondí como si ella fuera mi ama, aunque eso no está muy alejado de la realidad. Vi su cara de shock ante estas palabras, la tomé con la guardia baja y su leve sonrojo lo demuestra.

Hermosa.

Fui por mi ropa de dormir, antes de salir de la habitación le explique a Miku que solo iría a cambiarme en el baño, cuando regrese ella estaba esperándome sentada en la cama.

-"Mi pequeña ven"- Me acerqué a ella y la recosté lentamente sobre la cama, la cubrí con la sabana, le di un fugaz beso a sus labios y luego camine dándole la vuelta al mueble para poder acostarme en el lado libre y disponerme a dormir yo también, no sin antes abrazar a la dueña de mis suspiros.

Pasados unos minutos todavía sentía la respiración de Miku normal, no como la de una persona que duerme, así que velozmente salte sobre ella y…

-"¡Luka, no! ¡Vas…ta! No… respi~ro, deja… de… hacemecosquillas"- Por falta de aire Miku decía las palabras entrecortadas o amontonadas mientras no paraba de reírse y moverse.

-"No, este es tu castigo por hacer trampa y no dormirte"- Le dije mientras la seguía atacando.

-"Bi-bien tú ga…nas, yame dor…mire, perodetente. ja ja ja"- Y así como me lo pidió lo hice.

-"Mejor, ahora duérmase señorita"- Mi voz era de un tono burlón.

-"Abrázame… de nuevo ¿Sí?"- Pregunto recuperando un poco el oxígeno.

-"Con todo el gusto del mundo, o mejor dicho con todo tu gusto, ya que tú eres mi mundo"- Y de nuevo la atrape con la guardia baja, creo que este será mi nuevo pasatiempo, sonrojar a Miku. La abrase y ella se dispuso verdaderamente a dormir, así pasamos la noche, juntas, tranquilas y abrazadas.

* * *

_*Fecha: Actual* Luka POV (Por la mañana)_

Decidí dejar de hipnotizarme con la expresión de Miku al dormir y me levante lo más delicadamente posible, le escribí un mensaje a Gumi para que le avisara a los padres de Miku que ella estaba bien, tome algo de ropa cómoda y me dirigí a tomar una ducha, luego de haber terminado fui a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar.

-"A ver qué puedo hacer, veo huevos, leche harina y sé que por ahí andan el bicarbonato y el polvo de hornear así que hot cakes serán"- Me puse manos a la obra y tras varios minutos tenía una cantidad generosa de esos esponjosos mangares, me serví varios en un plato junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Después del desayuno me dispuse a hacer un trabajo de la universidad, no era nada extenso así que lo terminaría en un par de horas, a lo mucho tres, ya para casi medio día ya había terminado el trabajo y me había entretenido un tiempo en internet.

-"Debería despertarla, tiene que comer algo"- Pensé en voz alta después de ver la hora, pero justo cuando me dirigía a la habitación escuche la puerta, fui a abrirla y vi a mi pelimorado amigo de pie tras de ésta.

-"Buenos…"- Miro su reloj –"…días, aun"-

-"Buenos días, pasa"- Me hice a un lado para darle espacio.

-"Vaya como que estamos de buen humor hoy, comúnmente me responderías 'Qué quieres', lástima que no puedo aceptar tú oferta, traigo prisa, solo pasaba para dejarte esto"- Gakupo me extendió un pequeño maletín y yo solo lo tome sin tener idea de que se trataba, y creo que mi amigo leyó la confusión de mi rostro. –"Esto es algo que dice La Zanahoria que le manda a Miku su madre"-

-"¿La madre de Gumi?"- Pregunte extrañada. Gakupo solo rodo los ojos.

-"No, lo envía la madre de Miku, bueno te dejo sola con ella"- Mi amigo me giño un ojo y se despidió con la mano.

-"¡Alto, no es lo que crees!"-

-"¿Y según tú, qué es lo que yo creo?"- Respondió con un tono sugerente.

-"… Yo aún no he hecho nada con Miku"- No supe que más decir.

-"¿Aun? Ya veo, Felicidades, solo tres palabras 'Te lo dije' ahora se feliz"- Me dedico una sonrisa tras esas palabras y se marchó. Diablos caí en su trampa.

Cerré la puerta y camine hacia la habitación donde estaba Miku, con solo una cosa en mente… Maldito Gakupo y sus dotes Psicológicos. Entre y la vi todavía dormida, solo que ahora estaba en un posición muy divertida, estaba justo en el borde de la cama, con el brazo derecho colgando. Tenía que tomar una fotografía y así lo hice.

-"Miku, Miku, despierta ya, tienes que comer algo"- La sacudí un poco mientras le hablaba.

-"No… quiero"- Se dio vuelta y se cubrió totalmente con la sabana.

-"Miku despierta de una buena vez, tú madre te mando est…"- Ni me dejo terminar bien la frase cuando ya estaba fuera de la sabana y sentada en la cama.

-"¿Mi madre qué? ¡Ay mi cabeza!"- Se llevó una mano hasta su frente.

-"No te muevas bruscamente que te debes de sentir débil y ni hablar del dolor de cabeza que debes tener"- Le sonreí alegre.

Se me quedo viendo detenidamente, su mirada reflejaba claramente que estaba analizando algo y segundos después ese gesto de '¿¡Qué hice ayer!?' apareció, seguido de un notorio sonrojo decorando sus mejillas.

-"¿Dime que no fue un sueño?"- Tenia sus ojos clavados el mí, con una expresión tímida, yo solo me acerque y le di un leve rose a sus labios y pose mi mano sobre su mejilla y así, a solo centímetros de distancia le respondí…

-"¿Eso te aclara las cosas?"- Me aleje de nuevo unos pasos. Parpadeo un par de veces y luego una sonrisa de apodero de su expresión.

-"S-Sí, Gracias"-

Adorable.

-"Bien, antes que nada, ten"- Le extendí el maletín. -"Eso fue lo que mando tu madre"-

Miku lo tomo y lo abrió, saco un papel que estaba arriba, un poco arrugado de paso.

-"Es ropa, y esto"- Me miraba como queriendo que yo le diera una respuesta.

-"Debes leerlo"- Le dije, creo que sus neuronas aun no terminan de despertar.

Lo leyó y rápidamente una expresión de confusión mezclada con alegría surgió en ella mientras que en mi lo que surgió fue la curiosidad.

-"Ten, léelo y dime tu opinión"- No te imaginas cuanto que amo Miku. Tome el papel y me apresure a leerlo.

_Miku, nos preocupaste demasiado pero me alegro que estés bien, aquí hay suficiente ropa para el fin de semana y algunas cosas de uso cotidiano. Recuerda que el lunes tienes clase no faltes, te espero el lunes en la tarde. Me alegro por ti hija._

-"Tu madre te está dando permiso de pasar todo el fin de semana aquí"- Eso todavía no me lo terminaba de creer.

-"Sí, pero si tu no quie…"-

-"Ni creas eso, de mi lado no te apartaras en todo el fin de semana"- Sus ojos se llenaron de luz. -"Pero antes mi princesa, debes de tomar un baño para luego desayunar y así poder darte una aspirina contra el dolor de cabeza, ya que es peligroso si estás en ayunas"-

Después de que Miku hiciera todo al pie de la letra y ya cuando su malestar había pasado nos sentamos en la pequeña terraza del departamento y nos dedicamos a conocer más de la otra, cosas de infancia, travesuras, como conocimos a nuestros amigos, yo hable un poco del momento donde supe mi orientación y de un par de cosas que sufrí.

-"Malditos, personas así solo contaminan al mundo; apartarte, marginarte sin siquiera conocerte de verdad y para peor llegar a golpearte, son escoria"- Era la primera vez que veía rencor y odio en los ojos de Miku.

-"Tranquila mi princesa, eso ya quedo atrás y la verdad que no todo fue malo ese día, ahí fue cuando conocí a Gakupo, el llego en mi ayuda y me defendió, no me juzgo y desde ahí él es una persona valiosa en mi vida, los dos quedamos golpeados ese día, pero ya no se metieron con nosotros de nuevo. Debiste ver como quedaron los otros dos idiotas"- Le dije con un tono alegre, para lograr recuperar a la alegre y tranquila Miku de vuelta.

-"Gakupo siempre apárese en el momento justo ¿Verdad? Lo digo porque ayer llego justo a tiempo para evitar que aquel idiota me golpeara"-

-"Tienes razón, él siempre es oportuno"- Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, la curiosidad de saber algo me ataco de repente y no me contuve de preguntar. –"Miku, hablando de ayer, dime ¿Qué fue lo que bebiste?"- La cara que puso solo me dio nervios.

-"Tequila, Gumi me convenció de que lo probara, al principio no me gusto pero no sé cuándo cambie de opinión"-

-"Gumi es un peligro, recuérdame nunca dejar que te lleve a ningún tipo de festejo"-

-"Con gusto, porque la verdad no me gusto para nada como me sentí hoy"-

Pasaron un par de horas y entramos de nuevo al departamento, era hora de comenzar a preparan la cena, algo sencillo, espagueti con salsa blanca, continuamos platicando durante todo el tiempo que nos tomó preparar la comida y mientras cenábamos. Al terminar entre las dos ordenamos de nuevo la cocina y nos fuimos a sentar juntas en el sofá, ella sentada entre mis piernas y apoyando su espalda contra mí, mientras que yo abrazaba su cintura y apoyaba mi mentón en su hombro derecho.

-"Sabes, creo que este será el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, Te amo Miku"- Le dije en un susurro al oído y la abrase más contra mí, para luego besar tiernamente su mejilla.

Miku se giró un poco para quedar de frente a mí, puso ambas manos en mis mejilla como acunando mi rostro y acerco sus labios a los míos, antes de juntarlos por completo se detuvo…

-"Yo igual Luka, Te amo"- Y termino de juntar nuestros rostros, permitiéndome que me embriagara con su ser, su suavidad y su delicadeza.

Definitivamente este será en comienzo de la mejor etapa de mi vida.

* * *

Bueno gente bonita y con esto llegamos al final de este proyecto.

ja ja ja! no, es broma! Aun falta un capitulo y ese si sera el ultimo!

No sé pero creo que siento auras malignas a mi espalda! O.O

en fin que tan la manera en la que Luka conoció a Gakupo, y que tal la madre de Miku! En lo personal opino que esos dos merecen una estatua en su honor! XD

Con respeto a la pregunta anterior, sí todo lo que dijeron tiene sentido pero nadie dijo una cualidad importante: Ambos son ambientalistas y les va la onda del reciclaje y de ahorrar los recursos.

**Aquí**** la va una nueva pregunta:** ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaron cuando Luka despertó y comenzó a narrar? XD Sean sinceros!

Bien en fin, a responder reviews! :3

**Nael Tenoh:** Créeme no solo tú tienes monólogos, yo hago eso todo el tiempo!  
Dime que pensaste en este cap! XD Responde la pregunta que hice!

**Toeto Sensei: **ja ja ja! La primera en tollearme con eso de "pertenecen a la misma compañía" Pero yo me lo busque por no formular bien la pregunta! XD  
Tengo fe en que el cap de hoy te guste! *Para sus orejitas y mueve la cola*  
y si lo deseas puedes buscar mis errores! XD  
Je je, tu también tienes que responder la pregunta, sin salidas laterales, se sincera! XP

**ro: **gracias, y la verdad ya me llamaron la atención por estar hablando mientras el profe habla, pero así es sido desde la escuela así que ya no lo puedo cambiar XD  
Espero que te guste y no te olvides de responder a la pregunta! XD

**lily rios 285: **Bien aquí esta lo que paso luego del beso, por fa responde a la pregunta que hice en este cap!

**Laabii262: **Lo siento por la tardanza, espero que el cap de hoy compense, aunque no lo creas es un poco mas largo que los anteriores!  
Espero tu repuesta a la pregunta de hoy! XD Por fa!

******Nekoloid-chan: **ja ja ja! Otra que me tomo el pelo "Se dice que ellos son primos" Buena esa!  
y lo siento pero no soy escritora lemmon, y gracias, pero sé que hay muchos autores mejores que yo, pero estoy feliz al menos los tengo a todos ustedes, que sacan el rato de leer mis delirios! XD

**Love LukaxMiku: **Sip, Miku es completamente distinta en ese estado, Creo que Luka se la debe a Gumi por eso! XD

**Takogirl: **XD hay que hacer una huelga en contra de que los autores y lectores de fanfics tengan que hacer tarea!  
Pero por ahora yo te daré tarea, responde la pregunta de hoy! XD

**anialexa: **Birthday party *Aparece con un gorrito de cartón y tira confeti* Felicidades! Ojala y te haya gustado el cap!  
ah, la madre de Miku, tan sabia ella, obvio que ya sabia lo que iba a pasar!  
Je, ahora te toca responder a la pregunta! XD

**Fersi Lovedeath: **Bien, creo que al final dijeron lo que tenían que decir, por fin! :3  
La señora Hatsune, ella tan buena que dejo a Miku en la casa de Luka, me pregunto que pasara en ese fin de semana! XP  
Espero que no haya tardado mucho! y también deseo saber tu respuesta a la pregunta! XD

**Marilinn: **Gracias por el apoyo! :3 Ojala te haya agradado el cap de hoy, lo intente avanzar lo par rápido que pude, a pesar de todo!  
No olvides la pregunta de hoy! XD

Bien eso asido todo por hoy, los veré la proxima en el ultimo cap, de paso comunico que me tardare, Lo siento, pero no tengo opción, y que después de termine el fic, no escribiré nada en un buen rato!

Hasta la prox mis queridos lectores!


	8. Una Vida Juntas

Hola gente! yo aquí con el cap 8, el ultimo capitulo de lo que seria mi primer hijo.

Crecen tan rápido, aun recuerdo cuando tome un lapicero y dije -"Voy a escribir algo"- *Snif, Snif*

Lo siento si tardé, pero digamos que sacrifique una tarea para poder terminar este proyecto.

De por si no me podía concentrar, tenia a este nene dando vueltas en mi mente.

En fin gracias a todos, fue un verdadero placer brindarles un poco de entretenimiento a lo largo de estos meses, ustedes son la razón por la que uno se motiva a escribir. Mil gracias minna! XD

El titulo del cap anterior se lee junto con este.

Sin mas preámbulo, los dejo leer en paz.

Ignoren los dedazos! XD

Disclaimer: Jum, hay algo mas que hay que decir aquí, ¿Qué era? Ah si, Me devén una VAIO porque Vocaloid no es mio! XD

* * *

**...Una Vida Juntas.**

_*Fecha: Mediados de Septiembre* Luka POV_

Lunes por la mañana y conducía hacia la universidad, hoy estaba un poco retrasada, tomar el autobús era una completa ilusión a estas horas, aunque debía de admitir que amaba conducir para llegar y también amaba la razón por la cual estaba corta de tiempo.

-"Luka, lo siento por no encender la alarma ayer"- Mi acompañante me veía con completo arrepentimiento, ¿Qué no veía que yo estoy feliz de poder conducir velozmente y con un motivo que me respalde?

-"Mi pequeña, ya deja de disculparte, mira que me hacía falta sentir la velocidad tras el volante"- Le sonreí como lo hacía cada vez que observaba su rostro.

-"Pero llegaremos tarde por mi culpa"-

-"No te preocupes, ya verás que no llagaremos tarde, confía en mi"-

Acelere un poco más la velocidad y conduje así hasta que por fin llegamos al edificio, estacione y ambas salimos del auto.

-"Bien, te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo"- Para sacar una sonrisa de su delicados labios pose mi dedo índice sobre la punta de su nariz mientras le hablaba. Lo logre.

-"Amor, sí llegamos a tiempo pero venias muy rápido, no quiero que conduzcas así de nuevo, es riesgoso"- Miku me observaba seria ahora, todo indicaba que tal vez la asuste con mi manera de conducir.

-"Esta bien lo que tú digas"- Le sonreí ampliamente.

-"No sé, pero me parece que igual no me harás caso"- Sorprendente, dos semanas juntas y ya sabe deducir algunas cosas de mi.

Caminamos hasta el pasillo donde nos teníamos que separar para ir cada una a recibir su respectiva clase, me despedí con un leve rose de labios y le dije mientras caminaba…

-"Nos veremos en el almuerzo"- La vi asentir con la cabeza y girar para llegar a su clase.

Llegue por fin al salón, la clase de hoy; Ingles así que vería a Gakupo y a Kaito. No había ni terminado de acomodarme un mi lugar cuando…

-"Vaya hasta que llegas, pensé que hoy Miku te había atrapado en las sabanas y que no te veríamos en un par de días"- Mi pelimorado amigo estaba comprando todos los boletos de la rifa de un golpe en la cara. –"Oye Kaito recuerdas el fin de semana antepasado, no supimos de Miku y Luka por dos días enteros"- Ahora se dirigía al peliazul que ya predecía la muerte de Gakupo. –"Me pregunto qué hicieron o mejor dicho, qué no hicieron en ese tiempo, y como llegaron de acarameladas el lunes siguiente, eso dice mucho"-

-"Gakupo hombre, creo que por tu bien es mejor que te calles"- Yo estaba de pie tras el pelimorado y Kaito tenía perfecta vista de mis intenciones.

-"¿Por qué lo di…aaaaayyyy!"-

-"Por eso"- Le respondió el peliazul, señalándome a mi tirando lo más fuerte posible una de las orejas del pelimorado.

-"Si quieres conservar tu oreja más te vale que no continúes hablando, ¿Entendido?"-

-"Enten.. ay.. dido"-

-"Perfecto"- Y lo solté.

Gakupo corrió a sobarse la oreja mientras yo me acomodaba de nuevo en mi lugar. La profesora no tardó en llegar y dar inicio a la clase, en lo personal el inglés se me da muy fácil, así que preferí descansar disimuladamente durante la clase, ayer Miku y yo dormimos muy poco, cuando ella pasa el fin de semana en mi casa no me dan ganas de dormir, solo quiero estar a su lado, platicar, hacerla reír, darle mimos, en fin hacerla sentirse feliz.

Después de cuatro horas de clase por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo. Sin mal no recuerdo hoy Kaito nos quería decir algo pero teníamos que estar todos reunidos, ¿Qué nos querrá decir?

Camine hacia el salón de Miku para esperarla pero me encontré con ella y Gumi a la mitad del camino.

-"Hola Gumi"- La salude mientras me posicionaba al lado de Miku.

-"Que tal Luka. ¡Oye! ¿Sabes qué es lo que nos dirá Kaito?"- Me pregunto con esperanza la peliverde.

-"No, él no nos dijo nada ni a mí, ni a Gakupo durante la clase"-

-"Hizo igual conmigo, en todo el camino para llegar hoy no dijo nada acerca del tema"- Gumi tenía una cara de seriedad como si de descifrar un misterioso crimen se tratara.

-"Espero que no sea nada grave"- Hablo mi Pequeña.

-"No lo creo, hoy estaba de un muy buen humor, si no crees pregúntale a Gakupo, Kaito no paro de molestarlo en todo el día"- Le respondí a Miku para tranquilizarla.

-"¿Y ahora que hizo el Berenjena?"- La mirada de la peliverde tenía un brillo ya conocido, era obvio que se uniría a Kaito para molestar a Gakupo, y ya que éste se lo merecía…

-"Yo tire de una de sus oreja al punto de que casi grita de dolor, por estar hablando de cosas que no le interesan"-

-"Oh sí, ese es buen material, gracias Luka"- Y después de decir esto Gumi se apresuró para llegar a la cafetería donde ya los chicos debían de estar.

-"Luka no deberías de ser tan mala con Gakupo"- Miku me reprendió.

-"Pero él estaba hablando de ti y de mí e insinuaciones de noches de pareja"- La expresión de mi ángel cambio totalmente, ahora ella también estaba dentro del equipo de 'hagamos sufrir a Gakupo'.

-"Eso lo cambia todo, estoy orgullosa de ti amor"- Ella tomo mi mano y luego dijo… -"Ven, apresurémonos para saber lo que Kaito nos quiere decir"- Y así ambas caminamos hacia la cafetería.

* * *

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"- Dijimos todos al unísono ante las palabras de Kaito.

-"Pero yo creí que ya todos se esperaban esto, no seriamos un par tan inesperado ¿Qué les sorprende tanto?"- Hablo sorprendido el peliazul.

-"No nos sorprende que sean pareja, eso ya era de esperarse, pero la forma en la que quieres declarártele es lo sorprendente"- Hable en nombre de todos.

-"Créeme Luka, no es tan sorprendente como piensas, recuerda que es con Kaito con quien estamos hablando"- Acoto Gumi, que aunque estaba sorprendida, lo estaba en un nivel menor que el resto.

-"¿Y qué tiene de malo? Luka se declaró estando Miku ebria, lo mío sería más normal"- Eso me dolió un poco debo de admitir, saber que no hice nada especial para darle a conocer mi amor a Miku y que lo nuestro comenzó así, de improviso.

Sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano, eleve mi mirada para toparme con la de Miku, me sonreía, creo que leyó mi expresión de hace unos instantes, luego se acercó, me dio un leve beso y me susurro al oído –"No te preocupes, yo te amo"- Eso me elevo el ánimo, pero aun siento como que le debo algo.

-"Kaito idiota, para la próxima trágate tus comentarios"- Esa fue la voz de Gumi.

-"Pero Chicas, ¿Qué no les bastó con todo el fin de semana para hacer sus cosas?"- Evidente que la meta de Gakupo era aligerar el ambiente, le debo otra a mi pelimorado amigo.

-"Mira Berenjena cállate si quieres conservar tu oreja"- Le respondí, él sabía que no iba en serio.

-"Bueno, en fin ¿Qué dicen?, me ayudan en mi idea"- Interrumpió Kaito volviendo al tema central.

-"Por mí no hay problema"- Respondió Miku.

-"Por mí tampoco"- Me anote yo.

-"Cuenta conmigo hombre"- Gakupo esta vez.

-"Ni crean que harán un plan sin mi presencia, estoy dentro"- Por ultimo Gumi.

-"Gracias chicos, tenemos dos semanas ya que dentro de esa fecha serán cinco meses desde que la vi por primera vez"- Termino de decir el peliazul.

* * *

_Dos Semanas Después._

_*Fecha: Inicio de octubre* Luka POV_

Y aquí estábamos todos reunidos cerca de una heladería, cada uno vestido con el color que representaba su sabor y con un pequeño cartel que por un lado decía el nombre del sabor del helado que representábamos y por el otro una parte de la pregunta que se formaría si todo salía bien.

Gakupo vestía de purpura representando el sabor chicle, Gumi representaba el limón por eso su vestimenta verde, Miku era menta y vestía de verde acua y yo era el sabor fresa y estaba vertida de rosado. A Kaito le asombro descubrir que esos eran los sabores predilectos de Meiko y que nos quedaba como anillo al dedo a nosotros por nuestros colores de cabello, una coincidencia a favor del enamorado peliazul.

Por otro lado Kaito vestía de blanco representando a la vainilla, él no tenía cartel y sería el último en entrar.

Ya todos sabíamos que hacer y el orden en el que nos acomodaríamos al entrar al local, ya era la hora. Caminamos y entramos al sitio, eran las tres de la tarde, no habían tantas personas como al medio día, pero si habían varias personas presentes.

Nos posicionamos como teníamos acordado, Gakupo primero, al lado Miku, seguida de Gumi, y por ultimo yo, todos quedando de frente al mostrador del cual Meiko estaba detrás y permitiéndole ver nuestros carteles del lado con los nombres de los sabores.

-"¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿Miku, Gumi qué es esto?"- Pregunto la castaña. Ni Gakupo, ni yo la conocíamos en persona pero Kaito nos mostró un par de fotos para poderla reconocer.

Bien mi turno ha llegado.

-"Buenas tardes Señorita Sakine, tendrá que responder a un par de preguntas hoy"- La completa confusión, eso es su rostro en este momento.

-"Meiko solo sigue el juego, tranquila"- Intervino Gumi ante la negativa de la castaña, ésta solo asintió con la cabeza no muy segura aún. Bien a intentarlo de nuevo.

-"Primera pregunta, ¿Cuál es su sabor favorito de todos?"- Lo pensó y respondió…

-"Vainilla"- Bien, todo va conforme lo esperado.

-"Perfecto, ahora Vainilla pregunta ¿Cuál de los sabores frente a usted es su preferido?"- Nos observó y dijo…

-"Menta"- Todo continua bien, ahora el turno de Miku.

-"Hola"- Saludo Miku. –"Menta dice, '**¿Quisieras'** "- Mientas lo decía giró el cartel para dejar ver la palabra que ocultaba. –"Ahora Vainilla pregunta, ¿Cuál de los sabores restantes es su favorito?"-

-"Sabor Chicle"- Respondió velozmente, turno de Gakupo.

-"Chicle dice, '**Mi**' "- Volteó su cartel. –"Vainilla pregunta nuevamente, ¿Cuál de los dos sabores restantes es su favorito?"-

-"Mi Quisieras"- Meiko leyó la frase que se estaba formando sin hallarle sentido, pero lo que no sabía era que el propósito de la forma en la que nos habíamos acomodado era para que la pregunta no se revelara ordenada, sino que todo lo contrario. –"Sabor… limón"- Contesto finalmente. Era el turno de Gumi.

-"Limón dice, '**Ser**' "- También revelo su cartel. –"Vainilla pregunta ahora si le gusta el sabor fresa"-

-"Sí, sí me gusta"- Bien, mi turno nuevamente.

-"Fresa dice… que se acomoden todos"- Después de eso todos se comenzaron a mover, excepto yo, y así Miku se posiciono primera, seguida de Gumi, luego Gakupo. –"Fresa dice…"- Y voltee el cartel. –"**Novia?**"-

-"¿Quisieras ser mi novia?"- Dijo Meiko leyendo los carteles totalmente sorprendida. Dentro de aquel sitio se podían escuchar todos los comentaros de los presentes, pero hubo un instante en el que todos se quedaron callados. Era el turno de Kaito.

-"Vainilla quiere saber si la señorita acepta la propuesta"- El peliazul hablo desde atrás de Meiko, tenía un helado de vainilla en sus manos con un anillo plateado incrustado.

La castaña estaba sin habla, solo se limitaba a observar a Kaito, hasta que de la nada se escuchó desde donde estaban las personas que eran clientes. –"Acepta jovencita"- Voltee a ver de dónde provenía exactamente la voz, para toparme con una señora de unos cuarenta años que acompañaba a su nieto diría yo.

-"Yo… yo… ¡Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia!"- Hablo por fin Meiko y se abalanzó a los brazos de Kaito, éste último luego de terminado el abrazo procedió a poner el añillo en el dedo anular de la castaña.

Al final del día todo había salido a la perfección, lo malo es que hoy mi pequeña no regresaría conmigo, hoy se quedaría en su casa. Los cuatro decidimos dejar a la pareja solos y regresar a nuestras casas, yo acompañe a Miku y a Gumi.

-"Chicas me despido, quiero comer algo, nos vemos"- Se despidió la peliverde cruzando la calle para entrar en su casa.

-"Nos vemos"-Le respondimos al unísono.

Miku y yo ahora estábamos frente a su casa, me disponía a despedirme de mi pequeña hasta que…

-"Miku hija, Luka querida, ¿No piensan pasar?"- La madre de Miku salió.

-"Mamá, Luka tiene que regresar rápido porque Gakupo la está esperando para regresar a su casa, él la va a llevar"- Miku le explicaba las rezones a la señora Hatsune, pero ésta parecía que tenía otra idea en mente.

-"Entonces dile al amigo de Luka que se puede ir tranquilo porque ella pasara la noche aquí"-

Y debido a las palabras de la madre de Miku es que ahora me encuentro acostada en una cama improvisada al pie de la cama de Miku, después de pasar la tarde y la hora de la cena entre pláticas. Aun no me acostumbro a esto, el convivir con una familia.

-"¿Estas despierta?"- La voz de Miku.

-"No, estoy hablando dormida"- Reacción adorable en tres, dos, uno…

-"¡Luka!"- Se asomó por el borde de su cama con las mejillas infladas en un puchero.

-"Esta bien, dime"-

-"¿Puedo dormir a tu lado?"- No le respondí, solo extendí mis brazos y ella entendió. Segundos después tenía a Miku acurrucada sobre mi pecho. Era cómodo sentir el palpitar de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración sobre mí.

Pocos minutos después se escuchó que tocaban la puerta de la habitación y que desde el otro lado dijeron…

-"Pasen buena noche chicas y espero que duerman"- Escuche un tono sugerente en lo último que pronuncio la señora.

-"¡Mamá!"- Pude sentir el rostro de Miku subir de temperatura. Adorable.

-"Muchas gracias señora, e igualmente que pase una buena noche de descanso"- Debo de admitir que la madre de mi pequeña es una excelente persona, la he llegado a estimar mucho.

-"Gracias querida, Miku, hija deberías aprender más de Luka"-

-"Buenas noches mamá"- Hablo en un tono cortante Miku.

-"Esta bien entiendo la indirecta, las dejo"- Y así se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos alejarse.

-"Miku creo q…"-

-"No me digas nada y duérmete ya"- Ok, mal humor detected, proceder con cautela.

-"Como usted lo ordene mi señora"- Miku solo gruño levemente ante mi comentario. Después de eso la abrace más contra mí y nos dispusimos a dormir.

* * *

_Y así comenzaron a pasar los días y las semanas, Miku y yo cada día nos hacíamos más unidas, claro que no todo era miel y azúcar todo el tiempo, había momentos en los que las dos nos llevábamos la contra, pero nada era serio y rápidamente alguna terminaba pidiendo disculpas y todo continuaba como antes y debo de admitir que algunas de las disculpas terminaban muy bien._

_Miku pasaba todos los fines de semana conmigo y de vez en cuando se quedaba un día entre semana._

_Otros días salíamos en grupo, ahora Meiko se había unido al también. Miku en una ocasión me había explicado que fue gracias a las palabras de la castaña que ella había descubiertos sus sentimientos hacia mí, y con eso esa mujer se había ganado mis más sinceros respetos y mi infinito agradecimiento. A Kaito y Meiko también les va bien en su relación, en ocasiones las ocurrencias del peliazul exasperan a la castaña, pero ella admite que eso es algo que también adora del chico, nada con él se vuelve monótono._

_Por otro lado tanto Gumi como Gakupo no dejan su guerra, cada que tienen la oportunidad de molestarle la existencia al otro no dudan en hacerlo, me pregunto cuanto tardaran en echar de ver que son el uno para el otro, de hecho no solo yo opino eso, sino que los otros también, hasta tenemos una apuesta a escondidas del par, Meiko les da dos meses, Kaito dice que cinco, Miku dice cuatro y yo creo que tres._

_Desde que hicimos la apuesta ya ha pasado un mes, actualmente estamos a mediados de Diciembre, disfrutando de las vacaciones de final e inicio de año, trato de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi pequeña caprichosa debido a que dentro de una semana me tendré que marchar para pasar las festividades y vacaciones con mi familia, no se los puedo negar, es la única época del año en que nos podemos reunir, aparte que Miku obviamente quiere pasar las fechas con los suyos también._

* * *

_*Primero de Enero casi medio día y una llamada de Miku me despertó.*_

-"Hola mi peq…"-

-"Explícame ¿Por qué?"- No me dejo terminar el saludo, pero eso no me importo, su voz sonaba quebrada como si estuviera conteniéndose de llorar.

-"Miku, ¿Qué te pasa?"-

-"Solo dime ¿Por qué?"- Cada vez se escuchaba más cerca del llanto pero yo no entendía que era lo que quería que le dijera.

-"¿A qué te refieres amor?"- La escuche bufar.

-"A la foto en la que estas etiquetada"- Ahora era algo de rencor lo que se podía distinguir de su tono.

-"¿Qué foto?"- Estaba confundida, no le encontraba sentido a las palabras de Miku.

-"No te hagas, revisa tu perfil"- Obedecí, fui hacia mi portátil, la encendí y me conecte lo más rápido que pude, y al abrir mi perfil caí en cuenta a lo que se refería Miku.

-"Amor, te lo juro no es lo que parece"- Que estúpida, dije lo que peor podía sonar.

-"Pensé que de verdad me querías"- Ahora si el llanto se había hecho presente.

-"Miku, por favor créeme, déjame explicart…"- Colgó. Si ayer no los mate, hoy sí lo hare.

_*Fecha: Inicio de Enero* Doce con treinta de la madrugada._

-"¡Luka!"- Escuche que llamaron mi nombre, instintivamente volteé hacia dónde provenía el sonido. Lo único que pude sentir fue un par de labios estrellarse contra los míos, eso y una luz relampagueante.

-"¿¡Pero qué carajo!?"- Mi mente estaba intentando analizar lo acontecido.

-"Vez te dije que si me atrevía, ahora págame baby"- Hablo la chica que hace unos segundos me beso. Le hablaba a un chico que en este momento estaba sacando un par de billetes de su billetera y se los entregaba. Yo aún estaba tratando de darle algún sentido a la situación, hasta que algo hizo click en mi cabeza.

-"Tú, peliroja del demonio, ¿Se puede saber que fue eso?"-

-"Ay Luka, pensé que ya estabas lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que es un beso"- ¿Sarcasmo? Ahora si la mato.

-"Mira Miki, si no quieres que este sea tu ultimo día más te vale explicarte"-

-"Bien, veras hice una apuesta con Yuma, él dijo que no tenía el valor y yo le demostré lo contrario"- Y la muy… dejémoslo ahí, tenía el valor de decirme semejante idiotez con una sonrisa.

-"Saben qué, no perderé mi tiempo con ustedes, es obvio que los dos se le cayeron de cabeza a la tía Aria cuando eran bebes"-

-"De hecho yo me caí de la litera de arriba cuando era niño"- Entro a la conversación el pelirosa con una sonrisa burlesca.

-"Y yo me estrelle contra la pared cuando tenía cuatro"- Acoto Miki con el mismo gesto de su hermano, este par de idiotas son expertos en sacarme de mis casillas en tiempo record.

_*Fecha: Primero de Enero pasado medio día*_

Baje hasta llegar a la sala, ese par de idiotas habían pasado la noche en la casa, pero como ya no había más espacio para los invitados les toco dormir en los sofás.

-"¡Miki, Yuma par de estúpidos!"- Escuche el sonido de sus risas.

-"Creo que ya se dio cuenta"- Hablo con tono divertido Miki.

-"Idiotas ni se imaginan el problema en el que me metieron"- Solo tenía ganas de agarrarlos del cuello a ambos.

-"No creo que sea tan grave, no más que algunos comentarios con bromas y ya"- Esta vez fue Yuma quien hablo, con un irritante tono sereno.

-"¿Nada grave? ¡Mi novia vio su estúpida broma!"- Dije elevando mi voz, para luego sentir el peso de lo que realmente eso había significado y decir en casi un susurro. –"Me llamo y ahora debe de estar llorando lagrimas amargas por mi supuesto engaño"-

-"¿T-Tenias novia?"- Miki volteo a ver a su hermano el cual también tenía una expresión de angustia con arrepentimiento al igual que ella.

-"Discúlpanos Luka, no lo sabíamos"- La voz de Yuma llego a mis oídos.

-"Borren esa foto ¿Vale?"- Les di la espalda y regrese a mi habitación, trate de hablar con Miku pero ésta no contesto a ninguna de mis once llamadas.

El día había pasado y yo apenas si había salido para comer algo, no tenía animo de ver a nadie quería estar sola. Trate de llamar a Gumi para poder llegar a Miku, pero la peliverde solo me reclamo al momento de tomar la llamada y no me dejo pronunciar palabra alguna. Lame a Gakupo.

-"Gaku…"-

-"Mas te conviene que expliques esa foto"- Su tono era áspero, pero al menos me estaba otorgando el beneficio de la duda.

-"Gracias"- Tenia que expresarle mi gratitud.

-"Sí, sí, habla"-

-"Fue una broma de mis primos, no los conoces vinieron a pasar las fiestas aquí, son de Europa"- Lo escuche suspirar, confió en mis palabras.

-"Y ahora debes de tener un problema con la pequeña Miku ¿Verdad?"-

-"Sí, y creo que hasta con Gumi, sabes que es la mejor amiga de mi princesa"-

-"No te preocupes, yo me encargare de hacerles ver la verdad a los demás"-

-"Gracias de nuevo"-

-"Nada, Nada, mejor ve ideando que hacer para tu reconciliación con Miku"- Después de decirme eso colgó.

Por desgracia no todo fue tan fácil como parecía, los chicos se habían cerrado ante las explicaciones y hasta mi pelimorado amigo se ha visto en problemas por siempre apoyarme.

* * *

Así paso todo el mes de enero, las clases iniciaban de nuevo dentro de una semana, y aunque mi humor no había sido el más animado en este último mes, por lo menos no me rendí, tenía un plan para recuperar a Miku, tal vez sufra un poco al inicio, pero lo tomare como una pequeña venganza por ser tan orgullosa, terca y obstinada y hacerme sufrir a mí en este tiempo.

Gakupo no se había rendido tampoco y logro hacerles ver la verdad a los demás, yo pude hablar con ellos y ponerlos al tanto de mi idea, principalmente que Miku no debía saber aún la verdad, ellos acordaron en ayudarme, y por su puesto el par de inútiles que me metieron en esto también ayudarían ya que gracias a algunas amenazas de mi parte Miki y Yuma "decidieron" quedarse por un poco más de tiempo.

_*Primer día. (Desilusión)*_

Llegue con Miki y Yuma a la universidad, vi como Miku nos observó al pasar por el pasillo y luego aparto la mirada era más que evidente la desilusión en su rostro.

-"Bien niños crecidos su trabajo es explícale a Miku lo que paso en realidad, tienen cuatro días para hacerlo"- Si, los había puesto a cargo de dar la explicación ya que a mí no me escucharía.

-"No somos ningunos niños, yo tengo diecisiete"- Reclamo Miki.

-"Y yo dieciséis"- Se le unió Yuma.

-"Y yo acabo de cumplir diecinueve así que son niños para mí y punto, además que su actitud no los ayuda, ahora vayan y hagan lo que les dije"- Y con esa frase dicha me dirigí hacia mis clases.

Además tenía que encargarme de algunos asuntos, primero conseguir el permiso para usar un salón para lo que tenía planeado.

_*Segundo día. (Intentar)*_

-"¿Y bien, como les fue?"- El par de hermanos ayer no habían tenido mucho éxito con Miku y por sus caras, hoy tampoco.

-"Bueno, al menos hoy nos escuchó, no nos creyó ni el buenos días, pero nos escuchó, eso fue un logro si lo comparamos con que ayer en todo el día ni se detuvo a vernos y por cierto, esa chica tuya me da miedo, cada que me ve puedo leer sus ganas de acribillarme ahí mismo"- Miki me daba el reporte del día. Al parecer todo no estaba perdido, lo que Miku escuchó hoy sumado a las palabras que los chicos del grupo le dan eso es una gran mejora.

_*Tercer día (Insistir)*_

-"Yo llegue y le dije "Miku escúchame es verdad, todo fue una tonta broma que le quisimos jugar mi hermano y yo a Luka" y Miku respondió…"- La peliroja relataba.

-"Ustedes no se rinden ¿Verdad?"- Completo Yuma haciendo una pésima imitación de la voz de mi pequeña. Debo admitir estos dos me alegran el ánimo con su peculiar forma de ser. En este momento estábamos en mi departamento, ellos me relataban lo acontecido hoy.

-"Le respondí "No, nos los rendiremos jamás, fue nuestra culpa y debemos remediarlo" La vi dudar así que pensé en darle un poco de drama al asunto y le dije "Miku si hubieras visto lo destrozada que ha estado Luka en este tiempo, se te partiría el alma"- Continuaba Miki.

-"¿Que dijiste qué?"- Este par me van a causar una ulcera.

-"Eso que escuchaste además es la verdad no lo niegues"- Respire profundo para recuperar la calma.

-"Bien y que dijo Miku ante eso"- Pregunte.

Yuma hablo de nuevo -"Ella dijo y con un tono algo triste cabe decir "¿Y por qué no se ha acercado a mí en estos tres días?"- Termino la frase el chico haciendo uso de su muy mala imitación.

La peliroja se apresuró a continuar relatando -"En ese momento no supe que decir así que seguí con la táctica de agregar más drama, no podía revelar que tienes planeado algo para ella así que le dije "Porque teme ver que la rechaces, no soportaría eso" Dime ¿Verdad que soy buena improvisando?"- Miki me miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo. Ignorando un par de cosas el día de hoy había sido bueno.

-"Sí, sí, como sea. Ha sido un buen día, Gracias"-

-"Bien merecemos un premio, ¿Que harás de comer?"- ¿Pero qué?... Bueno en fin nada gano llevándoles la contra. Volví a suspirar por enésima vez en el día.

_*Cuarto día (Éxito) * Jueves trece de febrero.*_

Estaba esperando al par de hermanos en el estacionamiento de la Universidad todo estaba en relativo silencio y paz hasta que…

-"¡Luka! ¿Adivina qué?"- Pude ver como Miki y Yuma se acercaban cada vez más. No les respondí solo los mire de forma interrogante.

-"Lo logramos, hoy Miku si pareció creernos, lo conseguimos y justo a tiempo, ya que mañana es el gran día"- Miki se veía animada más que lo normal.

-"¿Tienes todo listo para mañana Luka?"- Pregunto Yuma, más calmado que su hermana pero un poco ansioso se podía decir.

-"Sí, ya tengo un salón libre y ya he hablado los últimos detalles con los demás, todo está listo"-

-"Todos tus amigos son buenas personas, para serte sincera jamás pensé que tendrías tantos amigos"- Miki hablaba con un tono burlón que escondía un poco de sinceridad tras de sí.

-"Créeme ni yo, tampoco, en fin vámonos que hay que preparar todo para mañana"-

* * *

_*Fecha: Mediados de Febrero* Miku POV_

_Quinto Día (Alegría)_

Caminaba hasta la universidad yo sola, hoy era viernes y tanto Gumi como Kaito tenían clases desde más temprano que yo, pase por la heladería tenía pensado comprar un helado para acompañar en el camino, era apenas pasado medio día y aunque mis clases iniciaban a la una de la tarde me gusta llegar temprano.

Entre al local y lo primero que me sorprendió fue no ver a Meiko aquí, bueno pensando en la fecha de hoy no es raro que haya pedido el día libre.

Hoy todo sería diferente para mi si al menos hubiera aceptado las explicaciones de Luka y aunque aquel par de chicos me hicieron entrar en razón no creo que Luka quiera perdonarme por haber dudado así de ella y está bien, me lo tengo merecido por mi terquedad e idiotez. Porque esa es la verdad fui y soy una idiota.

Compre el helado sabor fresa, que masoquista soy y camine de nuevo, al cabo de un tiempo llegue a la universidad, estaba cansada el camino a esta hora del día y en verano es muy agotador, además que ya estaba acostumbrada al fresco clima de la época lluviosa. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia la zona verde y me senté en una banca que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, hoy el día estaba colmado de decoraciones cursis y demás cosas por el estilo, quiero que las clases terminen pronto para poder desaparecer de aquí, saber que ella esta tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos es una cruel tortura.

Decidí mejor desviar mi vista hacia el cielo azul de verano y observar el lento andar de las blancas nubes, tan blancas a como lo estaba mi mente en este momento, en eso estaba cuando apareció un helado en frente de mis ojos, parpadee un par de veces, moví mi mirada hacia quien estaba sujetando el frió dulce y lo que pude ver fue a un chico de una cordial sonrisa y de cabellos azules, me le quede mirando por unos instantes hasta que él me hablo.

-"Miku hace calor, si no tomas el helado se derretirá y se pondrá triste por eso"-

-"¿Sigues con eso aun?"- Le dije tomaba el helado se su mano.

-"Y tú continuas en las nubes ¿Verdad?"- Solo sonreí ante su comentario.

Ambos comimos nuestro respectivo helado, mi segundo de fresa del día. Aunque no hablamos de nada en ese momento, la sola compañía de mis amigos es un gran apoyo.

-"Bueno, espero que el helado te haya ayudado a recuperar energías"- Dijo de la nada Kaito al haber terminado de comer mi cremoso postre.

-"¿Por qué lo dices Kaito?"-

-"Porque tendrás que buscar algo el día de hoy y si no quieres perder clases más te vale apresurarte"- Hablaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¿Qué tengo que buscar?"- No lograba entender las palabras de mi amigo.

-"Eso es algo que tú tendrás que descubrir"- Al decir esto él me tendió un papel, con algo escrito. _Salón tres del área de inglés._

-"¿Y esto qué se supone que significa Kaito?"-

-"No lo sé, tal vez debas ir para averiguarlo"- Bien le seguiría el juego. Tome mi mochila y me dirigí hacia ese salón, el peliazul solo me hizo un gesto para que continuara con la mano.

Llegue al salón que indicaba la nota, estaba vacío de no ser por Gakupo que se encontraba en el centro.

-"¿Qué significa esto Gakupo?"-

-"No sé, yo solo soy un humilde mensajero"-

-"Y bien, ¿Cuál es el mensaje?"- Ya era poca mi paciencia.

-"No seas impaciente Miku"- Lo vi sacar un papel del color de mi cabello y de letras color rosa al igual que el que me dio Kaito antes, pero esta vez la nota no venía sola sino que venía acompañada de una rosa rosa. _Salón dos del área de administración._

-"Y ahora se supone que debo ir a este lugar"- Dije mostrándole el papel que ahora estaba en mis manos.

-"Sí, esa es la idea"- Me respondió el pelimorado. Salí de ese salón rumbo al siguiente.

En ese quien me estaba esperando era Gumi, y al igual el salón anterior, éste estaba vacío. Eso se debe a que esta es la hora de almuerzo y todo el mundo esta libre, pero solo quedan cinco minutos ya en los salones esto no puede continuar.

-"Hola Miku"- Me saludo mi amiga.

-"No me digas, tú también eres una mensajera"-

-"Exacto, pero yo tengo dos mensajes, uno que debes saber en este momento y otro que deberás abrir cuando esto termine"- Ok, esto es nuevo. Interesante.

-"Está bien"- Gumi me tendió un papel igual a los otros que decía… _Pasillo del área de leyes. _Y un sobre que estaba sellado, el que no debo de abrir aun.

Salí del salón y camine hacia el pasillo que indicaba el mensaje de mi amiga, tan pronto como estuve lo suficientemente lejos de Gumi opte por abrir el sobre, o eso intente hasta que una mano lo arrebatara de las mías.

-"¿Pero qué… Espera tú eres Miki, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- El que respondió fue su pelirosa hermano.

-"Nuestro trabajo, somos los encargados de ver que sigas las reglas a la perfección y lo estabas haciendo tan bien pero caíste en la tentación"- Genial este par me había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo.

-"Ahora te escoltaremos hasta el último mensajero"- Me dijo la pelirroja. Camine con ese par al lado hasta llegar al pasillo y a quien me encontré ahí fue a ¿Meiko?

-"¿Meiko, qué haces aquí?"-

-"Siendo un mensajero más"- La castaña me miraba, parecía que estaba alegre por alguna razón.

-"¿Tienes un mensaje para mí?"-

-"Por supuesto, de hecho tengo dos cosas, un mensaje y una sorpresa que no deberás abrir hasta que el mensaje final te lo indique"-

-"Querrás decir que hasta el mensajero final me lo indique, aunque pensé que tú eras la última"- Meiko solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-"No, es hasta que el mensaje final te lo indique, bueno en fin a su tiempo lo entenderás, por ahora ten"- Me dio otro papel con la dirección _Salón cuatro del área de turismo _y una pequeña cajita negra con unas líneas en los bordes de la tapa de color dorado.

-"¿Un salón? Pero ya las clases están por comenzar"-

-"Descuida ese salón esta libre los viernes y deberías de apresurarte si no quieres llegar muy tarde a tus clases"- Me despedí de Meiko y me dirigí al último lugar, Miki y Yuma venían tras de mí, ese par se habían vuelto muy unidos al grupo, yo no les he dado la oportunidad aun, pero creo que me caen bien.

Tal vez por eso mis amigos les pidieron que los ayudaran con esto. La verdad es que en un inicio esto me había agotado la paciencia, ahora estaba emocionada por terminar de ver lo que mis amigos habían hecho solo para ayudarme a subir mi ánimo, que no se diga que Miku Hatsune no tiene esplendidos amigos.

Estaba frente al salón, pero ahí también estaban mis amigos reunidos. ¿Y ahora qué?

-"Bien Miku esta es la última parada"- Me hablo con una sonrisa Gumi. -"Pero antes ven para acá"- Camine hasta Gumi y ésta lo que hizo fue vendarme los ojos.

-"¡¿Gumi, para qué es esto?!"- Ok, esto ya no me estaba gustando.

-"Miku, quédate quieta y sigue el juego, no seas infantil"-

-"¿Infantil? ¡Es a mí a quien le están tapando los ojos!"- Mi amiga solo ajusto más la venda ante mi comentario.

-"Tranquila, yo estaré contigo el corto tiempo en que no podrás ver nada, ahora te llevare dentro"- Fui guiada por Gumi hasta el interior del salón. –"Miku siéntate, hay un silla justo frente a ti"- Extendí mis brazos para poder ubicar el objeto, después me senté bien.

-"¿Ahora qué?"- Pregunte.

-"No comas ansias, primero ten esto"- Al decir eso coloco un par de objetos en mis manos, pude sentir que uno era un objeto pequeño y cuadrado, y el otro era algo como papel.

-"El sobre y la cajita negra"- Dije segura.

-"Si, pero no los abras aun, y sin trampas"- Uy, si se enteró que estuve a punto de abrir el sobre antes.

-"Esta bien, y esta vez lo digo en serio"-

-"¡Gumi, ven un segundo!"- Esa fue la voz de Kaito desde fuera.

-"¡Ya voy!"- Le respondió al peliazul. -"Ya casi vuelvo no te preocupes, solo no te muevas de aquí"-

-"Bien"- Le dije y la sentí irse, abrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta al terminar se salir.

Bien ya habían pasado lo que yo consideraba entre tres, seguro cuatro minutos y ya no quise estar así por más tiempo, me lleve las manos hasta la venda y la quite, bajé la mirada para permitirle a mis ojos acostumbrarse a la nueva intensidad de la luz, en eso estaba hasta que…

-"Que impaciente, no han pasado ni cinco minutos aun"- ¡Esa voz! Eleve mi mirada para poder confirmar con mis ojos lo que mis oídos me habían dicho, pero por la presión de la venda y la nueva cantidad de luz, veía todo borroso. ¡Estúpida Gumi!

-"Dime que eres tú por favor"- Vi como la silueta borrosa se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, se inclinó levemente para quedar a mi altura. Esa voz y ahora esa esencia, no hay duda que es… mis pensamientos se congelaron en ese glorioso momento en el que sentí sus labios rosar los míos, esa textura que jamás podré olvidar, esa suavidad que está cincelada en mis recuerdos, ese vacío que siento en mi estómago y esa aceleración que solo sus besos me pueden provocar, sin duda es ella, es mi Luka.

-"¿Eso te aclara las dudas?"- Ahora estaba con su frente apoyada sobre la mía. Esto no lo podía creer, tenía que ser un sueño. No sé por qué, pero en ese instante comencé a llorar, todas mis emociones eran muy abrumadoras y contradictorias, alegría, incredulidad, arrepentimiento, impotencia, vergüenza, amor, lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme de pie, abrazarme a ella y llorar.

-"Amor, no llores, perdóname, pero no llores más"- ¿Me pedía perdón, ella a mí? Quería hablar decirle que ella no tiene por qué ser perdonada, que yo fui la idiota, pero mi voz no aparecía por ningún lado, ahora aparte de la impotencia tenía que sumarle la desesperación. Solo lloré más ante esto. Ella solo me abrazo con fuerza y me permitió desahogarme en sus brazos, esos que había estado añorando durante todos y cada uno de estos días.

Después de pasados unos minutos por fin logre calmarme.

-"Perdón, perdóname por favor"- Fue lo primero que le dije.

-"Pero qué dices, eso es algo que yo ten…"- No la deje terminar.

-"No digas eso, tú fuiste inocente todo el tiempo, yo fui la que cometió un error, perdóname, fui una idiota"-

-"Jamás repitas eso, tú no eres ninguna idiota, solo fue un mal entendido, que por dicha termino bien. Porqué termino bien ¿Verdad?"- No le respondí, solo bese nuevamente sus labios. Beso al cual ella respondió gustosa.

Al separarnos dirigí mi mirada a Luka, pero algo llamo mi atención, el salón en el que estábamos estaba totalmente decorado con una cantidad infinita de rosas, tanto rojas como de color rosa, además de que hasta el piso estaba lleno de pétalos de ambos colores.

-"Este lugar"- Dije sin saber en realidad que decir.

-"¿Te gusta?"- Pregunto.

-"Me encanta"- Me sonrió en respuesta para luego tomar la cajita y el sobre de la silla donde los había dejado yo.

-"Ten, abre primero el sobre"- Y así lo hice, luego comencé a leer.

_Dicen que todo lo que tiene un inicio, también eventualmente tendrá un final, que esto es un hecho inevitable de la vida, una ley universal, pero quisiera que supieras una cosa…_

_Que también es un hecho evidente de la vida, que las leyes están ahí para que algunos osados e independientes miembros de esta sociedad las rompan y marquen la diferencia realizando acciones que los demás miembros, con vendas sobre sus ojos y con cadenas en piernas y manos, creen imposibles._

_En este último mes he experimentado lo que según la sociedad era un hecho inevitable, una ley, te he perdido y permíteme decirte en este momento… Si esto que sentí en estos días pasados fue lo correcto, lo inevitable, prefiero vivir mil veces llevándole la contra a la sociedad y disfrutar la vida contigo a mi lado hasta el final, ver los mil y un colores que una sola de tus sonrisas me regalan, sentir las mil y un texturas que existen en tu piel; que seguir las leyes y terminar con mis ojos vendados y mis piernas y manos atadas._

_Por esto ahora te pregunto…_

_¿Quieres romper las leyes a mi lado hasta el final? Si así lo deseas abre la pequeña caja…_

No lo pensé ni un solo segundo y abrí la cajita, en su interior, un delicado anillo dorado, el cual tenía un listón rojo atado a él. Luka se acercó y tomo la cajita de entre mis manos y lo que hizo después me dejo anonadada.

-"Luka, no lo hagas, levántate por favor"- Una sonrisa fue lo que recibí de su parte.

Y ahí estaba Luka frente a mí con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo.

-"¿Quieres romper las leyes a mi lado hasta el final?"- No tenía palabras, o tenía muchas y no sabía cuál decir –"No digo que nos casemos ya, pero eventualmente algún día"- Seguía sin poder elaborar palabra alguna. Vamos Miku di algo, un sí al menos.

-"Miku"- Luka se escuchaba preocupada -"Si no quieres, yo te compr…hmp"- Ya que no podía hablar decidí mejor besarla, una acción dice más que un discurso. Ya al separarnos y haber reunido aire de nuevo le dije…

-"Te amo, y sí, sí quiero pasar a tu lado el resto de mi vida"- Y volví a apoderarme de sus labios.

* * *

_*Dos Años con Siete Meses Después*_

_*Fecha: Mediados de Septiembre* Luka POV_

Eran las tres de la mañana ya, si bien sabía que esto tardaría no pensé que tanto, en mi caso no duro mucho, yo regrese a la una de la mañana de mi despedida de soltera y en un estado de sobriedad medio, pero mi pequeña me preocupa, no debí dejarla a merced de Gumi. De la nada escuche unos golpes en la puerta, al fin, juro que matare a Gumi.

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a Miku y luego a Gumi.

-"Bien, aquí está tu pequeña, como vez sana y salva"- Y hábilmente la peliverde empujo a Miku hacia mí, ésta se apoyó por completo sobre mí y Gumi aprovecho eso para literalmente huir. Ya me las pagara luego.

-"Ven Miku, entremos"- Camino hasta el sofá más cercano y prácticamente se lanzó sobre este. Está algo ebria de eso no hay duda, pero no tanto como pensaba que iba a estar.

-"L-Luka…"- Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá deshaciéndose de los botones de su blusa, hasta que por ultimo arrojo la prenda al suelo.

No me dejan de sorprender los cambios de actitud de Miku cuando bebe, no lo hace para nada seguido, de hecho solo lo hace en ocasiones de fiesta, como la celebración del compromiso de Kaito con Meiko, o la vez que hicimos fiesta porque al fin Gakupo y Gumi habían abierto los ojos y se dieron cuenta que eran el uno para el otro.

-"Miku deja de desvestirte y…y… ya te quitaste el pantalón, sabes, pensándolo bien continua"- Le dije con una sonrisa cómplice y ella me respondió con una igual.

Creo que disfrutare de una probada de lo que será la luna de miel, ahora soy yo quien se la debe a Gumi, me pregunto si con un pastel de zanahoria le bastara.

Esta sí que será una larga noche.

* * *

Bien gente bonita, con esto hemos llegado al final de este proyecto.

Es verdad que todo lo que inicia tiene que terminar, pero saben qué, rompamos las reglas y nunca dejemos de escribir.

Muchas gracias a: (Por orden de aparición) Nael Tenoh, Akira Grit Akaku, Avvi-nya, Nekoloid-chan, Alchemya-Sensei, anialexa, Marilinn, Takogirl, lily rios 285, Gomu Harlow, Ritsuki Kurusawi, knight-Testarossa, ro, Negitoro Ninja (Ja, yo se quien eres, creo), Laabi 262, Fersi Lovedeath, Love LukaxMiku, guest y avemari. Gracias den serio! XD Fue un gusto conocerlos!

Nee, Gracias Toeto-Sensei, ya sabes, sin ti, esto no existiría, así que ontoni arigatou gosaimasu! XD

Y gracias también a aquellos que leyeron pero que son ninjas que viven en el anonimato. Se les entiende, es por el bien de la misión. XD

Den serio espero que este final haya sido de su agrado y si no pos, por lo menos envíenme un sicario que no torture. Q_Q

Bueno, sin mas que decir, solo que espero... como duele decir esto, espero sus últimos reviews! Q_Q

Suerte y hasta la proxima, Saludos desde Costa Rica.

Un dato curioso, son las 4:50 de la mañana, no he dormido nada y sin mal no me equivoco hoy es el día de la independencia en America Central, así que gente desde México hasta mi Costa Rica, Feliz día de la independencia. (Yo en lo personal no soy muy patriota) XD


End file.
